Spyroaladdin: A Spyro & Cynder FairyTale
by tylerjeraldr
Summary: A Legend of Spyro / Aladdin crossover story. Witness the adventure of a street dragon named Spyro as he tries to win the heart of Princess Cynder with the help of a magical Bandicoot Genie called Crash. But when Malefor takes the magic amulet, can Spyro stop him from taking over Warfang by being himself?
1. Chapter 1

Spyro & Cynder

Fairy Tales

presents

"_**Spyroaladdin"**_

By: Tyler "The Dragon" Rodriguez

* * *

The Cast of Characters

**Spyro** / _Aladdin_

**Cynder** / _Princess Jasmine_

**Sparx** / _Abu_

**Malefor** / _Jafar_

**Scratch** / _Iago_

**Volteer** / _The Sultan_

**Crash Bandicoot** / _The Genie_

**Chief Prowless** / _Rasoul_

**Toothless** / _The Magic Carpet_

**The Chronicler** / _The Peddler_

And Special Appearance Of:

**Hunter the Cheetah**

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

**The Chronicler's Library**

In the library of the Chronicler, it was in a peaceful state of quiet. Books were stacked all along the shelves on the walls. Some books were big and some yet small. Each book holds a tale that holds a mystery, a romance, an adventure, or a horrifying tale. In the center of the room, was a giant hourglass with magical blue dust inside that seems to go endlessly. Then we see an old and ancient dragon. He has blue scales with a necklace that holds a blue crystal. He has gold ornaments on his entire body, including the horns and the white beard. This old-aged dragon was known as the Chronicler. An ancient dragon of immeasurable wisdom and was often interwoven with tales of doom. He is busy reading one of his books as it levitates above the ground. As he turns the page of the book using his powers, he suddenly sensed that you are there. He turns to you and smiles. "Ah, good evening to you, worthy friend. I have long been expecting you" greeted the Chronicler. Then he puts the book back into the shelf and stood up. "Welcome to my library. A place of knowledge, of mysteries, and were many tales and legends are written and told here. Now all of you have heard the tale of a purple dragon named Spyro, whose destiny is to save the world from destruction by Malefor" said the Chronicler. Then he walks up to a nearby bookshelf and pulls out a purple book. He opens it and shows you a picture of Spyro looking over a cliffside as the sun sets in the background. "This young dragon was an orphan, raised by a family of dragonflies as one of their own. But he soon learned the truth that he was not a dragonfly at all, but in fact an exile from an unknown distant land. He sets out on his own quest to find out who he was, along with his foster-brother, Sparx the dragonfly, where he discovered a dragon named Ignitus who told him he was actually a dragon. Then he told him that he was a purple dragon of prophecy, the one that was told to save the world from destruction. Throughout his journeys, he saved and rescued every Guardian. Defeated and saved a black dragoness named Cynder. Befriended many new allies, including Hunter the cheetah from Avalar. And of course, defeated the Dark Master and saved the world" said the Chronicler. Then he put the purple book away and pulled out a black book. He opened it up and showed you a picture of Cynder flying in a starry night sky during a full moon "This is Cynder, Spyro's best friend and ally. She was taken from the Dragon Temple when she was still in the egg and was corrupted by Malefor's influence and turned to evil. But Spyro saved her and freed her from her darkness. Since then, she stood by his side and became his ally" said the Chronicler. Then he puts the book back and looks at you. "That legendary tale has became part of my books for years now. But there was one tale that you haven't heard about. Have any of you heard the story of Aladdin?" asked the Chronicler. You shake your head no. "Well, it tells a story of a warm-hearted street urchin named Aladdin, who tries to win the heart of Princess Jasmine with the help of a magical Genie. But there was one story that you did not know about. Come. I'll show you" said the Chronicler. Then he walks on over to a large chest and opens it up with one paw. He scrummages around and pulls out... a golden amulet with a green emerald embedded in it. "Now this, is a magic amulet. Now do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance, because it's not what is outside, but what was inside that counts. Now remember, this is no ordinary amulet. It once changed the course of a young dragon's life. A young dragon who like this amulet was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you like to hear the tale?" asked the Chronicler. You nodded yes. Then the Chronicler walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a golden book. You read the title that said ''Spyroaladdin'' on the front cover. Then the Chronicler opens the book to the first chapter. "It begins on a dark night, where a dark dragon waits, with a dark purpose..." said the Chronicler.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

The Dark Dragon

Somewhere in the Valley of Sands during a dark, starry night, a grat-fured Cheetah thief wearing leather armor while riding on his horse was about to meet his associates. He traveled deep in the desert for a while and he has to meet them out all the way out here. He went through enough trouble to get something for those two. And he hopes his reward was worth it. He finally reaches his destination and moves up the hill to meet them. By the time he reaches them, they were waiting for him to arrive. Waiting for him there was a large, dark purple dragon. His scales have the color or dark purple with his bright yellow eyes. He has large horns with one on each side of his head with a larger one on the top of his head. He has spikes growing out of his shoulders and along his back. At the end of his tail was a trident-shaped spikehead. This dark dragon's name is Malefor. Perched on his shoulders is a bizarre parrot creature. The parrot was bat wings instead of bird wings, yellow feathers that form into a mohawk on the top of his heads, and it has an eyepatch on one of his eyes. The bird's named is Scratch. The Cheetah hops of his horse and approaches the evil-looking dragon. "You...are late" said Malefor in a dark, deep tone.

"A thousand apologies, O patient one" said the cheetah thief.

"You have it, then?" asked Malefor.

"I had to slit a few throats. But I got it!" said the thief and pulls out which appears to be half of a golden Yin-Yang symbol medallion. Malefor reaches for it, but the thief yanks it back fast. "Ah-ah-ah" said the thief waving his index finger. Then he held out his empty hand with a serious expression and said "The treasure". The cheetah knew he came too far just to give the half of the golden medallion to him and not get any treasure. The thief thinks they're just using him to get what they want. So he decided to not give it to them until they give him his reward first. Then the dragon's strange parrot squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion from out of his hand. "Ouch!" yelped the thief as it was snatched from his hand. The parrot flew back and drop the half of the medallion onto the open palm of the dragon's paw. "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you" said Malefor.

"What's coming to you! Awk!" squawked Scratch. Then Malefor reaches into his bag he brought with him and pulled out the other half of the golden Yin-Yang medallion. He slowly connects them, and the medallion begins to glow as it becomes alive. Finally, it flies out of the dragon's hand, scaring the thief's horse, and is off towards the dunes like a star, leaving a golden sparkly trail behind it. "Quickly, follow the trail!" said Malefor and flies off after it. The cheetah thief quickly hops onto his horse and rides off after the dragon. "Faster!" yelled Malefor. They continued to follow the glowing speck of light, until it reaches a large dune. It separates into two and the halves plunge into the dune. All that remains are two glowing points of light on the dune. When the dragon landed and the thief arrived, the ground starts to violently shake and then the dune begins to rise up, transforming into a giant tiger's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. "At last, after all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!" said Malefor.

"Awk! Cave of Wonders!" squawked Scratch.

"By the Ancestors!" said the thief in awe. Then Malefor grabbed him and brought him close to his serious face and looks into his eyes with his own piercing yellow eyes. "Now, remember! Bring me the amulet. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the amulet is mine!" said Malefor. Then he lets go of the thief. Then the cheetah starts to approach the tiger's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave. He chuckles with greed as he goes. "Awk, the amulet. Awk, the amulet!" squawked Scratch. Finally, now that Scratch and Malefor are alone, Scratch opens up in normal English, the way he originally talks. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" asked Scratch to Malefor. Malefor only shushes him and they both watch as the thief as he approaches the Cave of Wonders. The thief reaches the mouth of the cavern, and looks down in it to see a staircase forming that goes deeper into the cave. Cautiously, he slowly starts to enter, but is blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking. "_**Who disturbs my slumber?**_" asked the Cave in a deep and loud voice.

"It is I, Frost, a humble thief" said the thief and bows before the cave.

"_**Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough**_" said the Cave. The cheetah thief turns to Malefor with a questioning look. "What are you waiting for? Go on!" said Malefor. Now very nervous, the thief starts to approach the cavern. Deep down inside, he is terribly afraid. He fears that something bad will happen to him if he wasn't worthy enough. Being hesitant, he moves one foot inside the cave on the first step, and braces for the worst to come. Then...nothing happens at all. The thief looks around and saw that nothing went wrong. Exhaling a breath of relief, he begins his trek again. But then, another roar comes and everything starts to shake. He quickly starts to turns back, but the tiger's mouth slams shut. "NO!" yelled Malefor as he watched his chance fail. The Cave of Wonders sinks back into the dune as the ground continues to shake. When the dune returned to normal, all that are left are Malefor, Scratch, and the two separated halves of the medallion. "_**Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough**_" said the Cave before disappearing into the sand for good. Then, Scratch emerges from the sand after being buried when the cave collapses. He unburied himself, coughing as he does, and gathers up the halves of the medallion. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid amulet! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!" said Scratch as he brushes the sand off him, and while apparently, loses some feathers. Then he flies up to Malefor's shoulder, and hands the halves to him. "Patience, Scratch. Patience. Frost was obviously less than worthy" said Malefor.

"Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise!" said Scratch being extremely sarcastic. Malefor rolls his eyes to his comment. "What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" said Scratch but Malefor grabs him mouth shut.

"Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this..._diamond in the rough_" said Malefor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

The Warm-Hearted Dragon Thief

The next day, in the magnificent Dragon City of Warfang, a small dragon has found himself rushing up to the edge of the rooftop, carrying a loaf of bread in his mouth. As he came to a sudden halt, he lost his grip of the bread, but he grabs it before it drops it over the edge. Then he puts the bread in his pack he was carrying for safe keeping. The dragon was a young one in his teenage years. He has purple scales with a yellow horns and underbelly, and orange wings. He has a yellow spade at the end of his tail and he has purple eyes. The young purple dragon's name is Spyro. He was an orphan who lost his parents at a young age. His father left his family while he was a hatchling, and his mother was supposedly killed by bandits, leaving him as the only survivor. Since then, he's been living in the streets, stealing food to eat and survive. After he puts the bread into his pack, he heard a voice yelling at him from behind. "Stop, thief!" yelled a voice. Spyro looks back to see three of Warfang's guards behind him. One of them is the captain of the guards. A Cheetah named Prowless. He was the most menacing and viscious captain that ever lived. He commands his own army of moles and cheetahs as they patrol the streets, arresting many criminals. And the captain really hates thieves that lived on the streets that they call ''street rats''. "I'll have your paws for a trophy, street rat!" said Prowless as he unsheathes his sword. Spyro looks back down over the edge, then at the bread he holds in his pack. "All this for a loaf of bread?" asked Spyro to himself with a confused look. Looking back at the guards, he figures that the only way to get away from them, is to jump down from the roof. Of course, he IS a dragon, and they CAN fly. But if he flies away from Warfang, there will be nowhere for him to go, and Warfang is his only home he knew. So, he decided to escape the old fashion way, even ''tease'' them for a while. He jumps off with a yell, and lands on two ropes of the clothesline strung between the buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on him as he goes. Finally, he's nearing the end of the rope, at a window, when a female mole screams and reaches out and slams the shutters closed. This causes Spyro to slam into the shutters and falls to the street, his fall being broken by numerous awnings and lands on the ground, with the pile of clothes around him. He pulls off the top layer of clothes and is about to enjoy his bread, until someone yells at him from above. "There he is!" yelled a voice. Spyro looks up to see two guards looking down at him from above. "You won't get away so easy!" yelled one of the guards. Spyro scoffed and said "You think that was easy?". Then he hears laughter and Spyro looks to see two female Cheetahs and a female dragon giggling at him. Spyro was about to talk to them when he hears the guards approaching. He looks behind him and sees the guards, including Captain Prowless, looking for him. "You two, over that way! And you! Follow me! We'll find him" said Prowless. Spyro quickly pulls a sheet over him and wraps himself as a disguise. Then he rushes over to the females. "Morning, ladies" greeted Spyro.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Spyro?" asked one of the female Cheetahs.

"Trouble? Ha! No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-" said Spyro but before he can finish, Prowless yanks him from behind and lifts him up to his face as Spyro's disguise falls off. "GOTCHA!" said Prowless as he yanks him and brought him to his face.

"I'm in trouble!" muttered Spyro.

"...and this time-" said Prowless, but his cape was grabbed by a glowing yellow dragonfly, who appeared out of nowhere, and the insect wrapped the cape around Prowless's eyes. Prowless struggles to unwrap the cape around his eyes, but the dragonfly has tighten it good. This dragonfly's name is Sparx, Spyro's best pal and friend. Sparx dances around his head as Spyro smiles to see his pal, that saved him again like before. "Perfect timing, Sparx! As usual" said Spyro.

"Anytime, Spyro!" said Sparx.

"Come on, let's get outta here!" said Spyro and then he ran away with Sparx. "Gotta keep..." said Spyro as they ran, but they ran into another guard, and Spyro starts to sing...

SPYRO: **One jump ahead of the breadline**

Spyro dodges the guard's sword attacks and leaps onto a barrel of fishes. The guard swings at him, but instead, destroys a barrel of fishes.

SPYRO: **One swing ahead of the sword**

Sparx blows raspberries at the guard, but immediately ducks as the sword was swung at him.

SPYRO: **I steal only what I can't afford**

Using his teeth, Spyro pulls the guard's pants down and starts running away.

SPYRO: {speaking} That's everything!

As Spyro and Sparx ran away, the guard pulls a fish over his lower body as a pair of pants.

SPYRO: **One jump ahead of the lawmen**

Further ahead, Spyro and Sparx ran into the other guard, who prepares to take a swing at them.

SPYRO: **That's all, and that's no joke**

Spyro dodges it when he ducks behind a pole and the weapon got stuck in it.

SPYRO: **These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Spyro scampers up a pile of barrels, and then while singing, he knocks one down onto the guards chasing him. The barrel hits one guard and they all fell down and are drenched in beer when the barrel was shattered. This made of guards very irritated and angry.

THE GUARDS: {one at a time} **Riffraff! Street rat!**

Then one of Warfang's female citizens yelled at Spyro as he climbed onto the top of a platform.

FEMALE CITIZEN: **Scoundrel!**

Then one of a male citizens threw food at Spyro, which he dodges.

MALE CITIZEN: **Take that!**

SPYRO: **Just a little snack, guys!**

Spyro ducks as weapons were thrown at him. And the guards then shook the platform, trying to get Spyro to fall off.

THE GUARDS: **Rip him open, take it back guys!**

Spyro then jumps off the platform to certain death, but opens his wings and glides to a nearby window with Sparx hitching a ride on his horns.

SPYRO: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

**You're my only good friend, Sparx!**

After they flew into a nearby window, they find themselves in a room full of dragonesses who are Harlem dancers.

THE DRAGONESSSES: **Who?!**

**Oh, it's sad Spyro's hit the bottom**

**He's become a one-dragon rise in crime**

Sparx finds a jar full of tiny purple butterflies and quickly opens it up and stuffs the insects into his mouth full like a chipmunk. One of the dragonesses swings Spyro into an elderly Cheetah woman.

THE WOMAN: **I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**

She swings a broom at him, but Spyro dodges it.

SPYRO: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

One of the female dragons pushed Spyro out the window and Spyro lands on an awning. Then, we see Spyro and Sparx hiding behind a Cheetah muscleman showing off his muscles to the crowd as they try to match his moves.

SPYRO: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

Then they make a mistake and Spyro and Sparx tries to sneak away quickly.

SPYRO: **Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

"There he is!" said Prowless spotting him sneaking away and the guards chased after him.

SPYRO: **One jump ahead of the hitmen **

Then we see Spyro race through a flock of sheep by jumping across on top of each one.

SPYRO: **One hit ahead of the flock**

Spyro looks back to see the guards struggle to get through the sheep.

SPYRO: **I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Then Spyro jumps over a male mole sleeping, lying on a bed of nails as the other guards jump over him. But one extremely chubby mole didn't jump far and lands on him, and the mole screams in pain.

MALE CITIZEN: **Stop thief!**

Sparx disguises himself with jewels as he admires himself wearing them, until the shopkeeper discovers him.

SHOPKEEPER: **Vandal!**

Spyro then yanks Sparx away from the jewels.

SPYRO: **Sparx!**

One of the female moles freaks out when she saw this thievery.

FEMALE CITIZEN: **Scandal!**

Then Spyro and Sparx are surrounded by the guards in front of a door.

SPYRO: **Let's not be too hasty**

The door opens and a large, ugly female Mole comes out.

UGLY LADY: **Still I think he's rather tasty**

Spyro tumbles away, then stood on two legs as he puts him arm around a mole guard, acting like they're all chums.

SPYRO: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along!**

THE GUARDS: {speaking} WRONG!

Then all of the guards jumps on Spyro into a pile and fight into a cloud of dust. When the dust disappears, only the guards lie there in a pile, with Spyro nowhere in sight. But they see two boxes, one big and one very tiny, moving away, as if to sneak away. "Get him!" yelled Prowless. Spyro and Sparx then ditched their disguises and ran. Spyro and Sparx ran towards a flaming pit of hot coals when there's one person standing in them. Spyro and Sparx flew across as the guards, being very stupid, ran across the pit. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" yelped the guards as they hop up and down, screaming in pain as they cross the burning rocks. But nonetheless, they continued to chase the purple dragon. Spyro and Sparx ran pass a sword swallower, but Sparx flew back and pulls the sword right out of the swallower's mouth. Sparx then advances on the guards, who cower in fear, as Sparx threatens them with the sword. "He's got a sword!" said one of the guards in fear. But Prowless wasn't that stupid to become scared of the dragonfly. "You idiot-we've ALL got swords!" yelled Prowless as he unsheathes his sword, and the others did the same. Sparx then realizes that this is a bad idea. He chuckles nervously as he sets the sword down gently, then zips away. Then Spyro and Sparx are once again surrounded, with guards coming from left and right. Spyro jumps up and climbs a robe trick being done on the street, as the guards all crash into each other.

SPYRO: **One jump ahead of the hoofbeats!**

CROWD: **Vandal!**

SPYRO: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

CROWD: **Street rat!**

SPYRO: **One trick ahead of disaster**

CROWD: **Scoundrel!**

When so many paths are blocked by the guards, Spyro and Sparx were forced to run up the stairs. The guards jumped out in front of Sparx, scaring him out of his wits, but Spyro grabs him and ducks into a window and into a room.

SPYRO: **They're quick-but I'm much faster**

CROWD: **Take that!**

SPYRO: **Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

Then Spyro jumps out the window with Sparx as three guards jumps out after him. But when Spyro opens his wings and glided, the guards only fell straight down to the street, and land in a smelly pile with the sign "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer''. Spyro glides across the city's buildings as Sparx flew along with him. They landed safely and out of danger in an alley, and they gave each other high-fives. "We lost 'em!" said Sparx.

"And now, esteemed effendi, we feast! All right!" said Spyro finally taking out the loaf of bread in his pack.

"Sweet!" said Sparx. Spyro then breaks the bread in two and gives half to Sparx. Spyro is a dragon, which are carnivores, no doubt about it. However, they can be omnivores, eating fruits and bread, and sometimes veggies, if they feel like it. Spyro was then about to enjoy his bread, when he sees two very young dragon hatchlings, a boy and a girl, rummaging through the garbage for food. The girl pulls out a fish skeleton and sighs sadly. Then she sees him, then drops her find and tries to hide. Spyro looks at them, then the bread, then at Sparx. Sparx can already tell what he is thinking about, and doesn't like it. "Uh-uh!" said Sparx and continues to eat his food while glaring at Spyro. Of course, Spyro doesn't like the idea either of giving his food to them, after all the trouble he went through over this bread. But, these are hungry hatchlings, and most of all, they are homeless. When Spyro sees them, they remind him of himself when he was younger. And Spyro is a good dragon. He sighs deeply, then smiles and walks over to the hatchlings. Afraid of what he might do, the little female hatchling pulls her brother back. "Here, go on-take it" said Spyro offering his bread to them. The girl hesitates at first, but smiles and takes it from Spyro. Spyro then pats her on the head and the hatchlings giggle with delight. Then Spyro walks away. After seeing all that, Sparx tries to swallow his meal, but couldn't help but feel guilty for not sharing his meal. Decided to be nice, he flutters over to the young dragons and hands his bread out to them. "Want this?" asked Sparx offering his meal. The children takes and smiles at him. Sparx then couldn't help but smile back. Then he sees Spyro walking out of the alley and into daylight, where there is a parade going on. Sparx then flutters after him. Trying to get a better view, Spyro jumps onto a stack of crates and looks over the crowd. Then he sees a young dragon with red scales with a yellow underbelly and wings, and yellow frills on top of his head, shaped into a mohawk, walking towards the palace that lies at the top of the city, acting all royal. Obviously, the dragon is actually a prince named Flame, and he is a suitor for the princess of Warfang. But apparently, the princess never seems to accept any suitors at all lately. Which makes Spyro wonder if she wanted to get married at all. So today, this prince might be neglected like all the others. "On his way to the palace, I suppose" said a bystander.

"Another suitor for the princess" said a second bystander. Then Spyro sees the same two dragon hatchlings come running out from the alley, and ran right in front of Prince Flame's path. They accidentally bump into him, knocking him down, and Flame gets up angrily. "Out of my way, you filthy brats!" said Flame as he brings up his paw to strike at the young dragons. But Spyro jumps in front of them and blocks the attack with his paw. "Hey, if I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!" said Spyro and pushes him away. This infuriates the prince. "Oh-I teach you some manners!" said Flame and backhands Spyro, which knocks him into a mud puddle. The crowd then laughs at him. "Spyro! You okay?" asked Sparx as he flutters over to him. But Spyro said nothing, but angrily looks at the prince as he approaches the gates to the palace. "Look at that, Sparx. Now we know why they're called Fire Dragons because they're a bunch of rude hotheads!" taunted Spyro. Prince Flame heard this as he stops and looks back at him. "You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you" said Flame. Getting angry and his teeth gritted, he rushes at the prince, but the doors to the palace slams shut in his face. "I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas" said Spyro.

"Let it go, man. He's not worth it" said Sparx as he approaches him. Spyro sighs because he knows he's right. "Come on, Sparx. Let's go home" said Spyro.

Later on, it was night, and Spyro and Sparx reached their home. It was one of the tallest buildings in the city, and they live on the highest rooftop. As they entered their home, the room was the same as before: a worn-out, trashed, and dusty place filled with torn fabrics. Sparx then tucks himself in for the night and Spyro sadly walks on over to the window. The prince's words have gotten the best of him, and it has hit him hard. But he was determined to prove him wrong. Using his teeth, he pulls back the curtains to reveal the beautiful palace. He sits down and looks out the window to the palace, and begins to sing...

SPYRO: **Riffraff, street rat.**

**I don't buy that**

**If only they'd look closer**

**Would they see a poor boy? **

**No siree**

**They'd find out, there's so much more to me**

Then he smiles when a thought comes to him. "Someday, Sparx, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all" said Spyro.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

The Princess of Warfang

During the morning at the Palace that looms over the Dragon City of Warfang, it was in a peaceful state. Inside the palace, it was very quiet. Not a sound that could be heard. Outside the doors of the Garden, it was also very quiet. Until suddenly, peace has disappeared when the doors were suddenly slammed open and Prince Flame was storming out saying "I've never been so insulted!". Chasing after him was the king himself, King Volteer. He was an Electric Dragon with blue thunderbolt-shaped stripes on him with long black horns. And he was yellow scales with a dark blue underbelly and wings. For a crown, he wears a royal headdress that looks like a helmet. "Oh, prince Flame! You're not leaving so soon, are you?" asked Volteer. But the Fire dragon refused to listen. "Good luck marrying her off!" said Flame as he storms out. But what's different about him is that he's missing some parts of his cape and outfit, meaning that something has attacked him. Of course, Volteer notices this and knows who is responsible for his anger. There was only one dragon in mind: His daughter. "Ohh...Cynder!" said Volteer becoming frustrated. Then he walks into the Garden, where he sees his daughter is picking petals off a flower while lying next to the fountain. She is a dragoness with black scales with magenta-colored underbelly and wings, and she has a slender body. Her eyes were a color of emerald and has six horns, three on each side of her head with a color of silver. She wears shackle-like collars on her neck, wrists, and tail. At the end of her tail is a bladed end shaped like a curved knife. "Cynder! Cynder!" called out Volteer as he approaches her, but he was interrupted when a purple dinosaur, a T-rex called a Sharptooth named Chomper, Cynder's pet, appears in front of him, who has a piece of the prince's cape in his mouth. It just stood right in front of him and growled. Started off as a little hatchling, he gave it to Cynder so it can keep her company and also keep her safe. The tyrannosaur was shy at first, but then grew fond of Cynder. But somehow, it doesn't seem to like Volteer. But the king doesn't care. Now the Sharptooth is close to the height of Volteer. As it stares at him with piercing eyes, the ruler had enough of this T-rex halting him. And now he knows what has happened to the prince's clothes. "Comfound it, Chomper! So, this is why the prince stormed out!" said Volteer while yanking the capeout of its mouth. Apparently, Cynder was watching the whole thing. "Oh, father. Chomper was just playing with him. Weren't you, Chomper?" asked Cynder trying to calm her father with a warmful smile. Chomper approaches Cynder and lowers its head for her to pet him. "You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed prince Flame, weren't you?" said Cynder as she pets him and she and Chomper chuckled. She enjoyed the moment until she looks up and sees her father's angered expression. She knows what this conversation can lead to next. Her smiles drops and quickly changed the subject as she clears her throat. "Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call" said Volteer as Cynder gets up and walks over to a birdcage filled with doves with the king following behind her. "The law says that you..." said Volteer. Cynder knows what he means. In her minds, she groan in it because they have to say it. "...must be married to a prince" said Cynder and Volteer at the same time while she rolls their eyes.

"By your next birthday" said Volteer saying the next part alone.

"The law is wrong" said Cynder.

"You only got three more days!" said Volteer with a worried tone is his voice.

"Father, I hate being forced into this" said Cynder as she opens her birdcage and takes out a dove and pets it. Then she finishes her sentence with a loveful and soft smile appearing on her lips. "If I do marry, I want it to be for love" said Cynder..

"Cynder, it's not only this law" said Volteer calmfully as she hands him the dove and he puts it back into the cage. "I'm not going to be around forever, and I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for".

"Try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own" said Cynder as she swirls her paw in the water of the fountain petting the fishes in it. "I never had any real friends". Apparently, Chomper heard this and looks up at her and growls. Cynder notices his expression and realized that she made it made think that it wasn't her friend. Cynder smiled and said "Except you, Chomper". With a satisfied look on its face, Chomper smiled and went back to sleep. "I've never been outside the palace walls" said Cynder to her father as she looks at her reflection in the fountain's water.

"But Cynder, you're a princess" said Volteer.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess!" said Cynder and she slaps the water making a big, yet small splash. Volteer then became frustrated with her attitude. "Ohhhhh! By the Ancestors, I forbid you to have any daughters!" said Volteer and storms off back into the palace as Chomper looks up and thinks for a minute, confused by what he means. Cynder sighs as she sits on the fountain looking at the sky. But then, she walks towards the birdcage and opens it, releasing all of the doves and they all flew off into the sky. Cynder just watched in awe as they go.

As the Volteer entered his chamber, he sighs and said "I don't know where she gets it from". Then he walks over to his giant replica of the city of Warfang and plays with it but with a disappointed look on his face. "Her mother wasn't so picky" said Volteer as he plays with it. Then a large shadow appears and looms over him. He looks up started by the shadow but then he saw his dragon along with the bizarre parrot that caused him to exhale a breath of relief. "Ooh, oh. Ah, Malefor! My most trusted advisor. I am in desperate need of your wisdom" said Volteer.

"My life is but to serve you, my lord" said Malefor as he bows to him.

"It's this suitor business. Cynder refuses to choose a husband. I'm at my wit's end!" said Volteer with a worried look.

"Awk! Wit's-end!" said Scratch in response. Apparently, Volteer does not know that Scratch can actually speak in normal English like others do. But Scratch prefers to keep that a secret. Volteer smiled and said "Oh, ha ha! Have a cracker, pretty polly!". After he said that, he pulled out a cracker out of his pocket to feed Scratch. Scratch then began to look terrified because he knows what is going to happen. Then Volteer stuffs it right into his mouth. Scratch begins to grimace as he eats it, causing Malefor and Volteer to laugh. "Your majesty certainly has a way with dumb animals" laughed Malefor. Hearing this, Scratch glares at him with food still in his mouth. "Now then, perhaps I can divine a solution to this thorny problem" said Malefor.

"If anyone can help, it's you" said Volteer.

"Ah, but it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond" said Malefor as he held the Volteer's paw that has a golden band with a blue diamond on his wrist. Volteer pulled his paw back and looks at it. He was nervous about this and wasn't sure if he wants to give it to Malefor. "Uh, my jewel band? But it's been in my family for years" said Volteer.

"It is necessary to find the princess a suitor" said Malefor reasoning with him. Then he clutches his sliver necklace that held a red diamond with one paw as he uses his hypnotic gaze into Volteer's eyes. He shoots a hypnotic ray from his yellow eyes into Volteer's as the red diamond on his necklace glows. Apparently, Malefor has got ahold of this necklace from an ancient temple faraway that will give the power to hypnotise anyone. He uses it only when it is necessary. As his yellow eyes also starts to glow and grew brighter with his hypnotic gaze, Volteer becomes hypnotized as his eyes become a hypnotized look. "Don't worry, everything will be fine" said Malefor in a sinister way.

"Everything...will...be fine" said the hypnotized Volteer.

"The diamond band" said Malefor holding his paw out.

"Here, Malefor. Whatever you need will be fine" said the hypnotized Volteer as he hands the band to Malefor, and he takes it.

"You are most gracious, my liege. Now run along and play with your toys" said Malefor, breaking off his hypnosis power with a smile, and then he and Scratch walked out of the room.

"Yes...that'll be...pretty good" said Volteer still hypnotized. As they left the room, Malefor showed his disgusted look on his face. Scratch finally spits out the cracker he has in his mouth. "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...BAM! WHACK!" said Scratch. Then Malefor pulls down a hidden secret switch which reveals a hidden entrance to their chamber. "Calm yourself, Scratch" said Malefor.

"Then I'd grab him around the head. WHACK! WHACK!" said Scratch as they entered.

"Soon, I will be king, not that addlepated twit" said Malefor.

"And then I stuff the treats down his throat! Ha ha!" laughed Scratch with Malefor laughing with him.

As midnight rises, the palace is in a peacful state once again. The only sound that breaks the silence is the sound of crickets chirping. In the garden, it is peaceful as well with the moon high above, giving a perfect moonlight to the garden illuminating the place. But then, a shadow figure began to move through the trees in the garden. Soon, the moonlight was upon it, showing her as the princess. Cynder has disguised herself with a cloak and a hood over her face. She doesn't want people or other dragons to know that she is a princess who ran away from her palace. She looks at the walls making sure there's no guards in sight. But Cynder is actually looking for a way to get over the walls. She can't go through the front door without being caught. Flying over the walls won't do any good either. But then, Cynder noticed a large tree, tall enough for her to get over the walls. She begins to start climbing. But then, something grabbed her cloak and is being tugged from behind. Cynder looks down and sees her pet Sharptooth, Chomper tugging at it, not wanting her to go with a sad look on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Chomper. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you" said Cynder who feels bad about leaving him behind. She hugs his head one last time and Chomper lets go of her and she resumes climbing. But then, Cynder felt Chomper pushing her up the tree, helping her. She looks back at him and smiles with impress for him helping her. Soon she reached the top of the wall and looks back down at Chomper. Chomper begins to have a more sadder look on its face and began to whine and whimper. "Goodbye" said Cynder and Chomper then watched her disappear behind the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Feeling The Love Tonight

It is now daytime in the streets of Warfang and Spyro, along with Sparx, is at his capers once again. Hanging out in the marketplace, they looked around for anything to eat. Soon, they came across a melon stand with good melons. With a grumble sound of hunger in their bellies, they quickly came up with a plan. Minutes later, they are on the top of the stand preparing to put their plan into action. "Okay, Sparx. Go!" said Spyro.

"Right on it!" said Sparx and flutters down and into the watermelon and looks at the proprietor as he talks to each passing crowd trying to sell his watermelons. "Try this, your taste buds will dance and sing!" announced the proprietor. Sparx then tries to grab a melon, even though he's too small to carry the heavy fruit, which caught the proprietor's attention. "Hey! Get your hands off that!" yelled the proprietor. Sparx then sticks his tongue at him. "Why you..." said the proprietor and tries to grab the melon. But what the proprietor didn't realize is that while he's distracted by Sparx, Spyro leaned over and grabbed a melon while he isn't looking. The proprietor finally managed to shoo Sparx off. "Get away from here, you filthy insect!" yelled the proprietor. When he looks back at his melons, he became confused. He could have sworn there were more melons but one of them somehow turned up missing. He looks back at Sparx to hear him say "Bye bye!". Then he reunites with Spyro on top of the stand looking over the market. "Nice goin' Sparx! Breakfast is served!" said Spyro as he cracks the melon in half and gives a half to Sparx. Of course, as they eat, they didn't know that the princess is just now walking around in the marketplace. Still wearing her disguise, Cynder walks through the market. As she passed by many stands, many shopkeepers tried to get Cynder to buy things. "Pretty dragoness, buy a pot. No finer pot in brass and silver" said one shopkeeper.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!" said the second shopkeeper.

"Would a lady like a necklace? A pretty necklace for a pretty lady" said the third shopkeeper. Cynder was indeed charmed by the actions of the shopkeepers. But she was then startled when a fourth shopkeeper thrust a fish right at her face, surprising her. "Fresh fish! We catch 'em, you buy 'em!" said the fourth shopkeeper.

"I don't think so" said Cynder with an honest smile. Still startled, she became nervous and backs away from him. Not paying attention where she's going, Cynder accidentally bumps into a fire eater while the hood falls off her head, exposing her face. The fire eater accidentally ate his fire after Cynder bumps into him and became startled by the fact he swallowed it. "Oh, excuse me" said Cynder with an apologetic smile. After choking on it, the fire eater belches fire from out of his mouth, surprising Cynder who became disgusted. Tapping his belly and a pleased look on his face, Spyro has finished eating and looks into the market and then notices Cynder without her hood over her face. Then a strange feeling comes over him when he first saw her beauty. Eyes that are colored in emerald, scales as black as the night, and a beautiful elegant body. "I'm really very sorry" said Cynder apologizing to the fire eater. Then Spyro's heart pounds and a strange look appeared on his face. "Wow" said Spyro in awe. He has now fallen deeply in love with Cynder, which he doesn't know that she's a princess. With one paw, Cynder pulls her hood over her head and continues walking. As Sparx finishes eating his meal, he noticed Spyro's strange and dreamy looks. "Uh, Spyro?" said Sparx. But Spyro didn't respond, he just continued to watch Cynder in a dreamy state. Sparx got beside him and wave his hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Hello? Spyro?" said Sparx as he did. But it didn't seem to work. Cynder stops at a fruit stand when she saw a young homeless cheetah cub reaching for an apple off the stand. With gentleness in her, she approaches the young boy. "Oh, you must be hungry" said Cynder. The boy looks at her with sad eyes. With a smile, Cynder takes an apple off the stand and gives it to the child. "Here you go" said Cynder. The boy smiles and ran off. Cynder then started to walk off when she heared the orange-colored Cheetah proprietor's voice behind her. "You'd better be able to pay that" said the proprietor.

"Pay?" said Cynder feeling mystified as she turns to him.

"No one steals from my cart!" said the Proprietor as he grabs her arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I don't have any money" said Cynder politely not wanting to anger him.

"Thief!" yelled the proprietor very angrily while baring his sharp teeth. Spyro then breaks off his dreamy state when he saw that she was in trouble. "Please, if you let me go to the palace, I can get some from the king!" said Cynder who became scared.

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" asked the proprietor as he takes the black dragoness's paw and pins it down on the table and takes out his sword and raises it up, intending to chop it off.

"No, no please!" begged Cynder in fear. The sword drops, but his hand was stopped by Spyro's paw when he appeared out of nowhere. "Thank you, kind sir! I'm so glad you've found her" said Spyro with a smile as he takes the sword from the Cheetah's hands and puts it away. Then he turns to Cynder and showed his angry expression. "I've been looking all over for you!" said Spyro. Then Spyro puts his wing around her and tries to walk off with her. "What are you doing?" whispered Cynder with an irritated and annoyed look on her face.

"Just play along" whispered back Spyro calmfully, trying to let her know that he's helping her. But the proprietor stopped Spyro in their tracks. "You, uh, know this girl?" asked the proprietor.

"Sadly, yes, she is my sister. She's a little crazy" said Spyro and he circles his paw around his ear. Shocked to hear this, Cynder frowned at him for calling her crazy. "She said she knows the King!" yelled the proprietor as he grabs Spyro by the horns and brought him to his face.

"She thinks that dragonfly is the King" said Spyro pointing at Sparx as he was about to pickpocket a person. Sparx hears this and straightens up. Now playing along, Cynder kneels and bows to Sparx. "Oh, wise king! How may I serve you?" asked Cynder playing along.

"Clean my room, slave!" said Sparx impersonating a king.

"Tragic, isn't it?" asked Spyro to the proprietor as he leans on him. Then he picks up another apple with his tail and quickly puts in his bag. "Well, no harm done!" said Spyro and walks over to Cynder and starts to escort her away. "Come on, sis. Time to see the doctor" said Spyro.

"Oh, hello doctor. How are you?" asked Cynder to a nearby dragon, still playing along.

"No, no, no. Not that one" said Spyro. Then he looks back at Sparx. "Come on, King" said Spyro to Sparx.

"Goodbye, everyone!" said Sparx and before leaving, he makes a bow, thus accidentally dropping the apple he stole that he was hiding behind his back. Unfortunately, the proprietor notices this. "What the-?" said the Proprietor being surprised.

"Oops!" said Sparx and quickly grabs the apple and ran.

"Come back here, you little thieves!" yelled the proprietor as the dragons and the insect ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Malefor's hidden chamber, Malefor is busy trying to find the "diamond in the rough" that can only enter the Cave of Wonders. By finding out, he is using an odd and bizarre contraption he made himself so he can find it. On top of the bizarre is a glass orb with a miniature storm brewing inside which seems to power the contraption. But the storm is also powered by running gears. Running on the gears was Scratch holding onto a handle so he powers them by running on a first gear to get it started. But Scratch is extremely exhausted from running and is now huffing and puffing. "With all due respect, you rotteness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" asked Scratch to Malefor while panting.

"Save your breath, Scratch. Faster!" said Malefor as he places Volteer's diamond band on a contraption that looks like an hourglass, which is of course.

"Yes, o mighty evil one" groaned Scratch and begins to run faster. Then a blue lightning bolt shot out of the sphere and into the ring and streaks through it passing into the hourglass below. Then the sands in the hourglass begins to swirl. "Ah, sands of time- reveal to me the one who can enter the cave" said Malefor as the sand in the top part of the hourglass forms the Cave of Wonders. Then it falls through down to the bottom part into a storm, but it shows Spyro flying in the air with Cynder, who is still cloaked which Malefor doesn't know that it's her in disguise. "Yes, yes! There he is! My diamond in the rough!" said Malefor.

"That's him?! That's the clown we've been waitin' for—" said Scratch but was interrupted when he lost his footing and yelped when he was sucked into the gears and was spun around fast in them.

"Let's have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?" asked Malefor with an evil smile when Scratch shot passed him from the gears and crashed into a wall.

"Swell" groaned Scratch in pain.

* * *

The sun was now setting in the city as Spyro and Sparx reached their home. Now they are waiting for Cynder to land on the rooftop, but the winds were strong in this hour. "Be careful! The wind's strong up here!" said Spyro to Cynder.

"I'm trying to land!" said Cynder.

"Just take it slow! Don't rush it!" said Spyro. Then Cynder starts to come in, but she came in too hot. As she sharply flew in for an impact, she braces for it. But Spyro ran up and caught her. "Gotcha!" said Spyro. With her face buried in his chest when he caught her, Cynder looks up at him. Spyro helps her on her feet...and their eyes met for the first time. Spyro then got a better look on her eyes. Her emerald eyes shines more beautifully in the sunlight, just like her scales. Then they broke away from each other and Spyro walks away. "Listen, I want to thank you for stopping that man" said Cynder.

"Ah, forget it" said Spyro with a smile. Then he prepares himself to glide himself across the rooftop to the other. "So, uh, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh?" asked Spyro as he glides over to the next building. Then he looks back at Cynder. "Is it that obvious?" asked Cynder with a smile.

"Well, you do kind of stand out" said Spyro as he stares at Cynder while still in love. Cynder returns the look to Spyro. But then, Spyro realized what he's doing and quickly returns to normal. "I mean, uh, you both don't seem to know how dangerous Warfang can be" said Spyro scratching the back of his head nervously. Then he waits for Cynder to glide over to him as she prepares herself. Then she runs to the edge of the rooftop, and amazingly, does a flip with her wings over to the next rooftop. She lands beautifully and with ease, and looks back at Spyro and Sparx, and their eyes were widened in surprise and jaws were dropped in awe. "I'm a fast learner" said Cynder.

"Wow... Well, come on" said Spyro and they entered the building, side-by-side. They start to walk through a cramped and narrow stairway with some debris blocking the way. "Whoa, watch your head there" said Spyro to Cynder as they ducked under a low wooden plank. Soon, they reached their place. "So this is where you live?" asked Cynder as she looks around.

"Yep. Just me and Sparx. Come and go as we please" said Spyro.

"Fabulous" said Cynder.

"Well, it's not much" said Spyro. He pulls the curtains away from the large window and they can see the entire city and the palace with the sun setting behind them. "But it's got a great view. Palace looks pretty amazing, huh?" asked Spyro as Cynder looks out to the palace. But she saddens when she saw her old home. It reminds her so much of her father, King Volteer. "Oh, it's wonderful" said Cynder. who sighed sadly and sat down with a depressing look on her face.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets..." said Spyro.

"Oh, sure. People who tell you where to go and how to dress" said Cynder finishing Spyro's sentence with an annoyed tone in her voice. This also reminds of the way her father treats her, telling her what to do. Cynder felt irritated when Spyro mentioned it. Then Sparx became suspicious when Cynder talked about it. Something is definitely not right with this girl and he begins to notice it. But Spyro didn't notice anything different. "It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards" said Spyro.

"You're not free to make your decisions" said Cynder.

"Sometimes you feel so-" said Spyro.

"You're just-" said Cynder.

"-trapped" said Spyro and Cynder at the same time in unison. Then they looked at each other in surprise while Sparx became confused after what just happened. With Spyro and Cynder staring at each other, Spyro began to feel that he is perfect for her, without knowing that Cynder also felt the same way. Spyro smiled at Cynder, giving her the looks again. Cynder also smiled back as well, also giving him the looks. Then Spyro both realized where he's at in this and breaks off the look. Then Spyro takes the apple out of Sparx's hands at which he was about to bite it and does a trick with it using his tail before rolling it down into Cynder's paws. "So, where you from?" asked Spyro.

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am not going back" said Cynder with a sad look still on her face.

"Really?" asked Spyro with an eyebrow raised. He takes a bite from an apple he stole earlier, and hands it to Sparx, who has a disgusted look on his face after he gave it to him. "Why you..." muttered Sparx with a glare. Spyro then sat besides Cynder. "My father is forcing me to get married" said Cynder. Spyro was shocked when he heard it. "That's—that's awful!" said Spyro. Then Sparx appears behind Cynder and tries to steal the apple that she didn't take a bite out of it yet. But Spyro caught him doing it. "Sparx!" said Spyro.

"Man, this is crazy! There is something I don't like about this, and I hate it!" said Sparx, obviously talking about Cynder.

"What?" said Cynder wondering what Sparx is talking about.

"What Sparx means to say is that-uh-it's not fair" said Spyro.

"What?" said Sparx becoming confused.

"Oh, did he?" asked Cynder with an impressed smile.

"Yeah, of course" said Spyro smiling back.

"And does Sparx have anything else to say?" asked Cynder.

"Well, he wishes there was something he can do to help" said Spyro.

"Oh, boy" said Sparx rolling his eyes and turns his back to them. He knows what this is leading to next. "Tell Sparx that it's very sweet" said Cynder to Spyro. Of course. Cynder and Spyro have been getting closer to each other. They all began to stare at each others eyes until Spyro leans in to kiss Cynder. Then Cynder was about kiss Spyro, until they were suddenly interrupted when someone yells "There you are!". They looked and saw Captain Prowless, along with his guards. Spyro then became surprised and shocked, realizing that they found him, without knowing that Cynder was thinking the same thing too. "They found me!" says Spyro and Cynder at the same time as they stood up. Then they looked at each other in surprise. "They're after you?!" asked Spyro and Cynder at the same time in unison again. Then the guards began to cut their way through. "My father must have sent them-" said Cynder.

"Do you trust me?" asked Spyro.

"What?" said Cynder being confused.

"Do you trust me?" asked Spyro extending his paw out to her.

"Yes" said Cynder as she takes his paw.

"Then jump!" yelled Spyro and both of them jumped off the roof and fell into a pile of salt. Then they ran to get away, but their exit was blocked off by Prowless. Prowless grabs Spyro with one hand and asked "We just keep running into each other, don't we, street rat?". Then once again, his cape was wrapped around his head and eyes by Sparx and he holds it so Spyro and Cynder can escape. "Go! Run!" said Sparx. Spyro and Cynder ran, but more guards blocks their exit. Prowless manages to unwraps the cape around his head and grabs Sparx and throws him into a vase. Spyro and Cynder ran in the direction running right into Prowless, but Prowless grabs Spyro before he escapes, and tosses him to the guards and they grabbed him. "It's the dungeon for you, dragon!" said Prowless.

"Hey, get off me!" yells Spyro. Being furious, Cynder walks up to Prowless and said "Let go of him!". Prowless only laughed at response as he saw her. And he doesn't even realize that she's the princess in disguise. "Look what we have here, men! A street mouse!" laughed Prowless and throws Cynder down to the ground. Then finally, Cynder had enough of this. "Unhand him..." said Cynder and pulls the hood off her head, revealing her true identity. "...by the order of the princess!". Then Prowless and the guards gasped when she revealed her true identity. "Princess Cynder" said Prowless respectively as he bows to her along with the guards. Of course, Spyro was shocked as well. "Princess?!" said Spyro with eyes widened with shock at the same time.

"Princess?" said Sparx peeking out of the vase.

"What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?" asked Prowless.

"That's not your concern! Do as I command! Release him!" ordered Cynder.

"Well, I would, princess, but my orders come from Malefor. You'll have to take it up with him" said Prowless kindly and respectively.

"Believe me, I will" said Cynder getting a ticked-off look as the guards took Spyro away to the dungeon.

* * *

An hour later, Malefor was just now emerging from his hidden chamber. He checks to see if the coast was clear, then he slides the door shut slowly, carefully, and quietly. But before he can finish, he was interrupted when Cynder, no longer wearing her disguise, came storming in. "Malefor!" yelled Cynder.

"Oh, uh, princess!" said Malefor surprised to see her. He quickly slams the door shut, pinning Scratch inside the door frame who is just about to get out. "Ow! Malefor, I'm stuck!" said Scratch struggling to get out of the door frame.

"How may I be of service to you?" asked Malefor as he bows to her, and while he does it, he spreads out his wing, covering the door.

"The guards just took a boy from the market! On YOUR orders!" said Cynder with an angry look on her face.

"Your father's charged me with keeping the peace in Warfang. The dragon was a criminal" said Malefor.

"What was the crime?" demanded Cynder.

"I can't breath, Malefor!" choked Scratch still trying to get out of the door frame.

"Why, kidnapping the princess, of course" said Malefor.

"If you could just-" said Scratch but was interrupted when Malefor kicks him back inside the door and slams it shut. "-OWWW! THAT HURTS!".

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!" protested Cynder. Then Malefor begins to walk away, pretending to be shocked. "Oh, dear! Oh, why frightfully upsetting! Had I but known!" said Malefor faking it.

"What do you mean?" asked Cynder being puzzled.

"Sadly, the dragon's sentence has already been carried out" said Malefor turning to her.

"What sentence?" asked Cynder.

".._Death_.." said Malefor in a sinister tone. Cynder gasped with horror. ".._By beheading_" said Malefor finishing his sentence.

"No!" cried Cynder in shock and collapses to the ground. Malefor walks up to her and then places his paws on her for comfort saying "I am exceedingly sorry, princess". Then Cynder faces him with a glare and tears running from her eyes. "How could you?" said Cynder. Then she ran off crying as she goes. Then the hidden chamber's door opens and Scratch began to walk out coughing and joins Malefor. "So how did it go?" asked Scratch.

"I think she took it quite well" said Malefor with a sinister smile.

* * *

Later on that night, out in the gardens, Cynder was still crying over the death sentence of Spyro. He was her only friend outside the palace, and possibly, the one she wants to love and be married to. She continues to cry on the edge of the fountain as her pet T-rex, Chomper, approaches and nudges her with comfort. Then she looks up at her friend. "It's all my fault, Chomper. I didn't even know his name" sobbed Cynder and held Chomper and cried on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

The Cave of Wonders

Unfortunately for Cynder, she was unaware of Malefor's true plan and didn't realized that Spyro wasn't sentenced to death at all. Down in the dungeon, as the rats scurry along the chains, Spyro lies on the floor as the moonlight shines on him from the window. Spyro has a shackle to his neck and it was chained to the dungeon floor. He has been struggling to get free from his shackle, but couldn't get it off. He breathed fire on it before, but the guards somehow made the chain fireproof, making the chain heat-resistant. After attempting many times to free himself, he gives up and sighs with defeat. "She was the princess. I don't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to her" said Spyro to himself.

"Who are you talking about?" asked a voice. Puzzled, Spyro looks around to find whoever said that. "Who's there?" asked Spyro.

"Over here. In a corner" said the voice. Following it, Spyro looks over to a dark corner of the dungeon and sees a dark figure sitting there. He can't see his face, but he can see his feet, and he's obviously another prisoner. Because there is a shackle on one of his ankles and is chained to the wall. "Who are you?" asked Spyro. Then the figure stood up and walked over a few feet of chain length, and he appeared when he stood in the moonlight. While bathed in moonlight, Spyro can now clearly see his face, and he is actually a Cheetah. The cheetah then sat down in front of him and looked at him. "I should be asking you the same question" said the cheetah.

"It's Spyro" said Spyro.

"Spyro, eh? Well then, my name is Hunter. Born and raised in Avalar" said Hunter.

"You came from Avalar? You weren't from around here?" asked Spyro.

"No. You?" asked Hunter.

"I'm born here" said Spyro. Then Hunter got a suspicious look at him. "Hmm, you seem awfully young for a dragon to be in here. What brought you in here?" asked Hunter.

"I could explain, but it's too embarrassing" said Spyro.

"Does your parents know you're here?" asked Hunter.

"They'll never know. My father left us and my mother died" said Spyro.

"Oh...I see. I'm deeply sorry about your parents" said Hunter.

"Why would you be? You don't even know them" said Spyro.

"I don't have to know them to understand your feelings" said Hunter.

"Then why would you be then?" asked Spyro.

"Because...my life was similar to yours when I was younger" said Hunter. Spyro's face then has a look of interest when he heard what Hunter said. And decided to listen to his story. "I was a young cub when my mother and father gave me away to another family. Although the mystery remains why they did so, I never saw them again. Well, as the matter of fact, I never even remembered them. Throughout the years of my childhood, I was raised by my own adoptive family, and I grew up to a troublemaker. But I was a thief was well. I had to steal to survive to make a living. I made money from what I stole, but I had to quit" said Hunter continuing.

"Then why did you quit?" asked Spyro.

"Because, I don't want to live my life as a thief. With all the money I made, I moved here to Warfang so I can start over a new life" said Hunter.

"Then how come you're in here?" asked Spyro.

"Because of some dragon that came to me and offered me treasure, if I can do what he wanted me to do" said Hunter.

"And what's that?" asked Spyro.

"He told me to find a half to some medallion that he was willing to pay me for. He also told me that someone has own one. But when I told him that my days of thievery are over, he ordered the guards to throw me in here and, well, here I am, sentenced for life in here" said Hunter.

"And how long have you been here?" asked Spyro.

"For three months" said Hunter.

"But that's just wrong! You haven't done anything wrong here in the city. You have to have a crime on Warfang to be in here!" exclaimed Spyro.

"That's what I told them. But they refused to listen. They were just following orders" said Hunter.

"I still think it's wrong" said Spyro.

"No matter anyway. But now that I told my story, what's yours? Why are you in here?" asked Hunter.

"Well, I-" said Spyro.  
"Yoo-hoo! Spyro? Hello!" said a voice interrupting from above. Spyro looks up to see Sparx at the window holding a small bag at the top of the dungeon. "Sparx! Down here!" said Spyro happy to see him. Sparx fluttered down to the floor of the dungeon and approaches Spyro. "Hey, c'mon-help me outta these" said Spyro.

"I will. IF... you stop talking to that miss Goo-goo eyes and concentrate on trying to survive!" said Sparx.

"Hey, she was in trouble" said Spyro. Then he sighs dreamily and said "Ah, she was worth it".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Sparx rolling his eyes as he takes out a lockpick from his bag and starts picking Spyro's neck shackle. Hunter was then puzzled by what they are talking about. "Don't worry, Sparx. I'll never see her again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. She's gotta marry a prince, she deserves it" said Spyro. And that's when Hunter began to figure out what he's talking about. "Ta da!" said Sparx announcing that Spyro's free.

"Good job! Now free Hunter!" said Spyro. Hunter was surprised when he heard it. "Spyro, you don't have to do this" said Hunter.

"I am. You don't deserve to be here. Sparx, unlock his shackle" said Spyro.

"Well, any new friend of Spyro, is a friend to mine" said Sparx and starts picking Hunter's shackle until he was free. After being free, Hunter approaches Spyro. "Thank you...for freeing me" said Hunter.

"That's what I can do" said Spyro.

"But is it true? By what you're talking about to Sparx? Have you actually met the princess?" asked Hunter.

"Well, yeah...of course" said Spyro.

"Ah, so you have fallen in love with her!" said Hunter with a smile.

"Yeah. It's true" said Spyro sheepishly.

"Have you kissed her?" asked Hunter with a toothy grin.

"Well, I think we were about to...until these guards showed up and took me away, and that's when I realized that she was the princess" said Spyro.

"What do you mean ''realized''?" asked Hunter.

"I just met her in the marketplace wearing a hood and cloak, and saved her from a proprietor. I really thought she was just another regular girl. I never knew she was a princess" said Spyro.

"But what is she doing outside the palace?" asked Hunter.

"She told me she ran away from home. Must have something to do with the whole suitor thing" said Spyro.

"Perhaps" said Hunter rubbing his chin.

"But I'm a-I'm a fool for even talking to her" said Spyro.

"You're only a fool if you give up, boy" said an unknown voice. All three looked to see an old Cheetah with gray fur sitting in the corner that neither of them have seen before. "What a minute. I never seen you down here before" said Hunter with a skeptical look. "

Oh, I been here. You just never saw me" said the old cheetah as he stands up with the help of his walking cane.

"Who are you?" asked Spyro.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more" said the old cheetah approaching them. Spyro was very suspicious of this character, but he showed some interest after what he said. "I'm listening" said Spyro narrowing his eyes.

"There is a cave, boy. A cave of wonders. Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams" said the old cheetah and showed them a couple of shiny red rubies on the palm of his hand. All three were in awe as they stared at the jewels. Then the old cheetah puts them back in his pocket and walks away. "Treasure enough to impress even your princess, I'd wager" said the old cheetah walking away with his back to them. Then, Scratch sticks his head out from his coat to talk to him. Apparently, the old ''cheetah'' is actually Malefor himself in a disguise. Using a spell, he turns himself into this form in order to get close to Spyro. "Malefor, can ya hurry it up? I'm dyin' in here!" whispered Scratch to Malefor as he sweats from the heat in the coat. Malefor growled and smacks him back into his coat. "But the law says that only a prince can marry-" said Spyro.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules" said the old cheetah a.k.a Malefor as he approached him, and he grins, showing a hideously bad mouth. Sparx and Hunter were digusted by the sight of his teeth. "So why would you share all of this wonderful treasure with us?" asked Spyro.

"Not the Cheetah, only you, dragon" said the old cheetah.

"Well, forget it. Either Hunter goes or I don't" said Spyro.

"Yeah, take it or leave it!" said Sparx.

"All right, all right, the cheetah goes with you! But, to answer your question, I need a young dragon with strong legs and a strong back to go in after it" said the old cheetah.

"Ah, one problem. It's out there, we're in here?" said Spyro as the old cheetah walks over to a wall.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. Things aren't always what they seem" said the old cheetah and pushes a block on the wall with his cane, and it revealed a hidden exit. Spyro and the two others were surprised by what they saw. "Wait, how did you know that was there?" asked Sparx.

"Every palace has a hidden escape route for the royal family. So, do we have a deal?" asked the old cheetah. Spyro looks at Sparx, who shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

An hour later, they were in the desert, standing before the Cave of Wonders. Spyro and Hunter, including Sparx, approached the entrance of the cave and stops. Sparx so scared of the sight of the cave, he hid behind Hunter shivering in fear. "_**Who disturbs my slumber?**_" asked the Cave.

"It is I, Spyro. And I ask for the right of Hunter to gain access" replied Spyro. The cave raised an eyebrow as it thought about it, then it spoke. "_**Proceed. Touch nothing but the lamp**_" said the Cave. Then the cave opens up with a roar, and a staircase appears in front of Spyro and Hunter. "Remember, boys-first fetch me the amulet, and then you shall have your reward" said the old cheetah. Spyro then looks over to Hunter. "You ready for this?" asked Spyro.

"I will follow you till' the end" said Hunter with a nod.

"C'mon, Sparx" said Spyro to Sparx shivering behind Hunter. And then they began to enter the mouth of the Cave of Wonders. As they descend the staircase, it seems that it went on forever. As they reached the great depths of the cavern, they came across a golden light from a doorway, leading into the next area. When they entered, they were amazed to find a golden chamber filled with treasures of gold, jewels, and galore. "Would ya look at that!" said Spyro in awe.

"Amazing!" said Hunter in awe.

"Just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the king!" said Spyro.

"Don't let your greed overcome you. Remember, the cave doesn't want us to touch them. I fear the worst if we touch any of them" said Hunter.

"Yeah, I'm already starting to regret it when I thought about it" said Spyro. Sparx finally peeks out from behind Hunter, and his eyes grew big when he saw the treasure, then bolts for it. "Sparx!" said Spyro. Sparx stops in mid-flight, hovering over what appears to be a black tail on the floor. Spyro approaches with Hunter and gives Sparx a strict look. "Don't...touch...anything! We gotta find that amulet" said Spyro. Then they begin to make their way through the room when the black tail starts to move and a black dragon pokes its head out from the treasure and examines the three strangers. The black dragon is called a Night Fury. Hundreds of years ago, there were hundreds of these creatures. But all went into extinction, leaving this one the last of its kind. Unlike the other different dragons, like Spyro, Night Furys don't speak, but they are intelligent as them. Night Furys are easily recognizable by their black scales, flat and rounded heads, large bat-like wings, a long tail with a leathery tailfin, and large puppy-like eyes. Being curious, the Night Fury rises from the treasure and follows them, quietly as a mouse. As it follows behind Sparx, Sparx gets the feeling that they're being followed. "Huh?" said Sparx and turns around to see what was following them. But the black dragon already hid itself by the time Sparx turns around. Sparx only sees nothing there. Sparx shrugs his shoulders and continues onward, and the Night Fury begins to follow again. Again, Sparx gets the feeling and turns back, but the Night Fury leaps into the treasure and hid there. Now feeling spooked, Sparx flutters over to Spyro and tugs on his wing. "Spyro! Spyro!" said Sparx.

"Sparx, will ya knock it off?" asked Spyro looking back at him. Then they continued on, leaving Sparx upset that he refused to listen. But nonetheless, Sparx continues onward, leaving the Night Fury to follow him again. But this time, when Sparx turns, the black dragon silently leaps over him to the other side. Reaching with its black claws, it pulls on Sparx's tail section. "Ahh!" yelped Sparx and when he turns around, the Night Fury again goes to the other side. This time, Sparx turns in a karate stance. Then, Sparx flutters there and starts thinking for a second, until he turns to see the Night Fury's big and green eyes looking right at him. "AHHH!" screamed Sparx. The Night Fury also shrieks after being frightened and ran in a different direction as Sparx flew right towards Spyro and Hunter. Spyro looked to where Sparx is after he heard him scream...and Sparx splatted on his face at high speed. "There's something back there!" said Sparx pointing in that direction where he saw it.

"Sparx, what are you—crazy?" said Spyro, when he saw the Night Fury peeking out from behind a pile of treasure. Hunter also saw it too, and they were amazed by what they saw. "Hunter? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Spyro.

"I believe I do" said Hunter.

"A Night Fury!" said Spyro.

"And I thought all of them went extinct!" said Hunter.

"C'mon. C'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt you" said Spyro to the Night Fury. The black dragon slowly comes out, shyly, then walks towards them. As it approaches them, Sparx hides behind Spyro. "Take it easy, Sparx. He's not gonna bite" said Spyro.

"He's right. Night Furys are gentle dragons, although they can be viscous when defending themselves" said Hunter. The Night Fury then comes close to Sparx, but he yells at it. "Go away, you weirdo!" yelled Sparx.

"Sparx! That wasn't nice!" scolded Spyro. The black dragon then walks away sadly, with its wings drooped and dragged across the ground. "Hey, wait a minute. Don't go. Maybe you can help us" said Spyro. Then the Night Fury looks back excited, let out a bark-like roar, and it leaps at Spyro, knocking him to the ground. The Night Fury was on him as it licks his face repeatedly like a dog. "Hey, whoa! You see, we're trying to find this amulet" said Spyro. Then the Night Fury gets off him and motions for them to follow it. "I think he knows where it is" said Spyro. They began to pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light. Spyro then turns to Sparx with a serious look. "Wait here!" said Spyro.

"Sure, but don't be that rude!" said Sparx. Then Spyro and Hunter began to cross the bridge of stones. As Sparx looks around being bored, he notices a shrine with a golden dragon. On the outstretched paws, lies a giant ruby. "Ohhhh...shiny..." said Sparx as he was hypnotically drawn to it. As Spyro and Hunter climbs the stairs, the Night Fury realizes that Sparx is nowhere in sight. It looks around for him and sees him approaching the shrine. Then the Night Fury grabs him by his tail section, trying in vain to hold him back. Spyro and Hunter finally reaches the top of the pillar and they see the magic amulet in the middle of the beam of light. Spyro grabs the amulet and examines it. It was made of pure gold and has a shiny pure emerald embedded in it. Spyro and Hunter only seems dumbfounded by it. "An amulet? THAT's what he wanted?" said Hunter.

"This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to- " said Spyro when he looks back down to Sparx, and he sees him break free from the Night Fury's hold and lunges toward the jewel. "Sparx—NO!" yelled Spyro and Hunter simultaneously. But it was too late. Sparx grabs the jewel, and all the sudden, there is a rumbling and the room begins to violently shake. "_**INFIDELS!**_" roared the Cave's voice.

"Uh oh!" muttered Sparx realizing his mistake.

"_**YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE!**_" roared the Cave's voice. Sparx places the jewel back into the paw, but was shocked to see the jewel and the shrine melt into lava. "_**NOW YOU WILL NEVER AGAIN SEE THE LIGHT...OF...DAY!**_" roared the Cave's voice. Then the platform where the magic amulet was, erupts into a tower of flames. "We got to get out of here!" said Spyro as he take to the air with the beat of his wings. Hunter starts racing down the steps, but they suddenly flatten into a ramp, and he slides down until he flies into the air. The water has turned into lava as Hunter starts to fall towards it. "HUNTER!" yelled Spyro.

"AHHHH!" yelled Hunter as he falls to his death. But all the sudden, the Night Fury appears underneath him and catches him onto his back. Relieved, he pats it on the head. "Thank you" said Hunter to the Night Fury. Then Spyro and Sparx joins him in flight. Then they heard a rumbling behind them, and they turned to see a giant tide of lava coming right at them. "Whoa! Come on, let's move!" yelled Spyro and they took off, as Sparx hitches a ride on Spyro's horns as Hunter rides on the Night Fury. Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. As they flew through the cave as high speed, they can feel the extreme heat from the wall of lava coming at them from behind. Then a rock from above comes right at them. "DUCK!" yelled Hunter. Spyro and the others flew out of the way as they dodged it. Sparx is now so terrified, he grabs Spyro's head, thus accidentally covering his eyes. "Sparx, this is no time to panic!" said Spyro. He pulls Sparx off his head and sees that they are flying into a wall. But Spyro quickly acts and they all went into a dive and they emerged into the treasure room as the lava tide pours in, resulting into a massive explosion like an erupting volcano. They began to dodge different erupting fire pillars when two large hands made of fire rose up from the inferno like if to smash them together. But they sped through together before the fiery hands smashes them. Outside, the cave begins to growl and close. Inside, Spyro and the others finally reaches the entrance. They are almost to the top when a boulder drops on the Night Fury, sending it to the floor along with Hunter. The other boulder misses Spyro, but hits him on one of his wings. "Arrgghh!" yelled Spyro in pain as he starts to tumble, unable to fly. But he manages to grab onto the rock ledge and holds on. Hunter survives the fall, including the Night Fury, and Hunter is trying to free the dragon's tail from underneath the boulder. As he holds on, Spyro looks up and sees the old cheetah at the top, within reach. "Help me out!" said Spyro.

"Throw me the amulet!" said the old cheetah.

"I can't hold on. Give me your hand" said Spyro.

"First give me the amulet!" said the old cheetah. With on paw, he reaches into his knapsack and pulls out the magic amulet. He hands it up, and the old cheetah raises it above his head with a maniacal laughter of victory. "Ha ha ha ha! Yes! At last! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the old cheetah. Sparx is now starting to help Spyro climb out when the old cheetah kicks him aside and grabs Spyro's wrist. "What are you doing?!" asked Spyro.

"Giving you your reward" said the old cheetah. Then Malefor returns to his normal voice. His deep, dark, evil voice. "Your ETERNAL reward" said Malefor as he pulls out a jagged dagger to stab Spyro. "Not so fast, punk!" yelled Sparx and punches him right in the eye. The old cheetah growled while holding his eye in pain, but lets go of Spyro, who falls into the cave. The old cheetah grabs Sparx and smashes him together, and throws Sparx into the cave as well. Hunter and the Night Fury sees this, and the black dragon shot a blue fireball at the boulder pinning his tail, and it explodes. "Quick! Catch him!" yelled Hunter as he gets on the Night Fury and it shoots up and catches Spyro, but he has already hit the wall several times, and is unconscious. On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. The old cheetah was enveloped in black smoke as he laughs, and when the black smoke disappears, the original form of Malefor was in its place. "Heh heh heh! It's mine. It's all mine! I-" laughed Malefor as he reaches into his knapsack, but can't seem to find it in it. "- where is it? No. NO!" yelled Malefor, realizing he lost it forever.

* * *

Back at the palace, Cynder was in her room, lying on her bed. She is accompanyed by Chomper, the T-rex, who also looks sad. Then her father, King Volteer, walks in and notices her sad look. "Cynder? Oh, dearest. What's wrong?" asked Volteer as he walks over to her. Cynder then looks at him, and it looks as if she's been crying. "Malefor...has...done something... terrible" said Cynder.

"There, there, there, my child-we'll set it right. Now, tell me everything" said Volteer as he comforts her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

The Wonderful Genie

Back inside the depths of the Cave of Wonders, Spyro still lies unconscious on the cavern floor. The Night Fury begins to whimper as it starts to become worried about him. Even Hunter is worried. Then Sparx flutters over and tries to wake him. "Spyro? Wake up! Spyro!" said Sparx trying to wake him. The Night Fury comes over and starts to nudge him, and Spyro stirs and waken slowly. "Oh, my head" groaned Spyro as he held his head.

"Are you okay?" asked Hunter being concerned.

"I'm alright" said Spyro. Then they look up at where the entrance is at, and they saw it was sealed in. "We're trapped" said Spyro. Then he became angry . "That...two faced son-of-a-jackal!" said Spyro angrily shaking his fists at the ceiling. But then, he turns calm, and looks over at Hunter. "Hunter, I'm sorry I got you into this mess" said Spyro sadly.

"It is all right. I rather die here than to die in the dungeon" said Hunter.

"All long as we have each other. But who was that old cheetah anyway?" wondered Sparx.

"Whoever he was, he's long gone with that amulet" said Spyro. But Sparx began to smile. He reaches into his bag...and pulls the magic amulet. "Surprise!" said Sparx when he pulled it out.

"Why, you sly little thief!" said Spyro happily and he takes the amulet from him. He puts it on him and he examines the green emerald on the amulet. And he was confused again by the object. "So what does it look like, Spyro?" asked Sparx.

"Looks like such a beat-up, worthless piece of junk. Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out..." said Spyro when he notices something on the amulet and starts rubbing it to clean it. But when he rubs the emerald embedded in the amulet, the emerald diamond began to glow with green light and the amulet starts to shake. Then smoke began to shoot out from the emerald and explodes into the air like fireworks. Being frightened, Sparx and the Night Fury ran for cover behind some rocks. Hunter was frightened, but he stood back several feet away. Spyro continues to hold on to the amulet as it continues to shoot out smoke and shake. Then, a figure comes out from the amulet and goes up into the air, making it clear that is was a crazy-looking orange Bandicoot creature wearing biker gloves and jeans where his legs would be, yelling as he goes up. Unknowingly, Spyro has just summoned the genie of the amulet. "Aaaaahhhhh! OY! Ten-thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!" said the genie to Spyro, who seems quite startled by the sight of him. Then he hangs Spyro on a nearby rock. Then the Bandicoot genie pulls his head off and spins it around, yelling as he does so. The Night Fury then flew up and pulls Spyro down. "Whoa! Does it feel good to be outta there!" said the genie. Then he uses the amulet end of himself as a microphone. "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from? What's your name?" asked the genie as he sticks the mic in Spyro's face.

"Uh, Spy—uh-Spyro" said Spyro, still startled by it.

"Spyro!" exclaimed the genie saying his name as if he's discovered something. Then a neon sign lights up with Spyro's name on it, circled by chase lights. The sign changes to reflect the genie's words. "Hello, Spyro. Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you ''Ro?'' Like ''row'' your boat? Or how bout ''Spy''? You know, like ''James Bond'' sort of spy" said the genie and he disappears in a puff of smoke. Then he reappears dressed and looking like James Bond. "Agent 007 reporting for duty" said the genie as James Bond.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought" said Spyro shaking his head.

"Or we're just still dreaming about this" said Sparx.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" asked the genie still as James Bond. Then he poofs into smoke, then back into himself. Hunter was startled when he poofs into smoke and backs away. "Oh, sorry Cheetah-hope I didn't singe the fur! Hey, Night Fury! Haven't seen you in a few millennia! Slap me some paws! Yo! Yeah!" said the genie as the Night Fury runs over and high-fives him. Then the Bandicoot genie looks at Spyro. "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side-do I look different to you?" asked the genie as he lifts his beer-gut.

"Wait a minute! I'm-your master?" asked Spyro being puzzled. Then the genie slaps a diploma in Spyro's paw and a mortarboard on his head as he said "That's right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me...". Then he turns into Arnold Schwarzenegger and said "The ever impressive". Then he turns into a cube with him inside and said "The long contained". Then he turns into a ventriloquist with a dummy and said "Often imitated". Then he tosses the dummy aside. "but never duplicated-" said the genie and he multiplies into multiple genies of himself who surround him. "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated" said the duplicated genies. "Genie! Of! The Amulet!" said the genie saying it like a ring announcer at a boxing match. Then he turns into Ed Sullivan and said "Right here direct from the amulet, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!". Then he poofs back to normal and said "Oh, and by the way. I go by a name now. So you can call me Crash. Crash Bandicoot!" said the genie.

"Whoa! Wish fulfillment?" asked Spyro, still puzzled.

"Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes" said Crash. Then he turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Crash genies appear in the windows. "That's it—three" said Crash. Then three Crash genie caballeros come out of the slot. "Uno, dos, tres" said the caballeros. "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds" said Crash as b/w Groucho Marx, and a duck puppet drops with the secret word "Refunds''.

"Now I know I'm dreaming" muttered Spyro to Sparx.

"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here! So why don't you just ruminate, whilst I illuminate the possibilities" said Crash as he grew big and lights up like a fluorescent light bulb. Then he begins to sing...

CRASH: **Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves**

**Scheherazadie had a thousand tales**

Crash produces 40 thieves out of his fingers who surrounds Spyro with swords.

CRASH: **But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**

**You got a brand of magic never fails!**

Then he appears behind Spyro and boxes the thieves into submission.

CRASH: **You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your camp**

Then a boxing ring appears, with Spyro in one corner, being massaged by Crash as Hunter holds a towel and Sparx holds a water bottle. Then Crash turns into a pile of fireworks and flew past the Night Fury and Sparx as they duck and explodes.

CRASH: **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how**

**See all you gotta do is rub that amulet** **And I'll say ….**

Then Crash appears inside the amulet and grabs Spyro's paw and rubs the amulet with it. Then he came out with arms crossed.

CRASH: **Mister Spyro sir**

**What will your pleasure be?**

Then he produces a table and chairs, then writes down things on a note pad, like a waiter.

CRASH: **Let me take your order, jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**No no no!**

Crash serves Spyro a plate of chicken, but the chicken turns into Crash, startling Spyro. But he enlarges his ear to listen to Spyro. Finally, he explodes into four duplicate Crash genies.

CRASH: **Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre' d!**

**C'mon whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Then the duplicate Crash genies gives Spyro manicure and files his claws.

CRASH: **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

**You're the boss, the king, the shah!**

Then Spyro appears in a comfy chair surrounded by treasure and being fanned by Sparx and the Night Fury.

CRASH: **Say what you wish, ****it's yours! ****True dish**

**How about a little more Baklava?**

Then Crash appears and fills the entire place with baklava. Then Spyro rises up on a column of food with a giant A on top.

CRASH: **Try some of column 'A'**

Then Spyro jumps to another column with a giant B on top.

CRASH: **Try all of column 'B'**

Then Spyro falls off and is caught by a cushion held by Crash.

CRASH: **I'm in the mood to help you dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

Then Crash opens his mouth, and his tongue turns into a staircase. Then a miniature Crash dressed like a magician comes out. The mini Crash does a little dance with Crash's two giant hands. At the end, they surround the mini Crash and squish him into nothing.

CRASH: **Can your friends do this?**

Crash pulls off his head, duplicates it, then juggles them.

CRASH: **Do your friends do that?**

He tosses them to Spyro, who juggles with one paw and spins one of the heads on the tip of his tail like a basketball.

CRASH: **Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**

Spyro tosses the heads back onto Crash, who proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. Then he turns into a dragon.

CRASH: **Can your friends go POOF!**

The dragon breathes fire, which turns into three Harlem Dragonesses, who dances around Spyro.

CRASH: **Well looky here**

**Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

Just as when Spyro begins to enjoy the dragonesses dancing around him, they disappear in a puff of smoke.

CRASH: **So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

**You got me bona fide, certified**

**You got a genie for a charg? D'affairs!**

Crash imitates what he is calling Spyro, then turns into a certificate which rolls up and surrounds Spyro.

CRASH: **I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what you wish I really want to know**

**You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt**

**So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**

Crash then pulls a list {written in Dragon language} out of Spyro's ear, which he uses to rub his behind like drying off after a shower.

CRASH: **Mister Spyro, sir, have a wish or two or three**

**I'm on the job, you big nabob**

The dancing Harlem dragonesses reappear, and Spyro leans in to kiss one. But she turns into Crash, surprising Spyro.

CRASH: **You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

In one direction, he zaps four dancing Cheetahs into existence. In the other direction, he zaps in four dancing Moles.

CRASH: **You ain't never...had a... FRIEND... LIKE...ME!**

A grand finale dancing number ensues and Sparx grabs as much gold as he can, and puts them in his bag.

CRASH: **You ain't never had a friend like me!**

Crash wraps everything up in a cyclone and zaps it away until they're all back in the cave. He now has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back. Sparx turns his bag over and sees that is is empty. "So what'll it be, master?" asked Crash.

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" asked Spyro, who now understands.

"Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos" said Crash as William F. Buckley.

"Like?" asked Spyro.

"Ah, rule number one: I can't kill anybody" said Crash and he slices his head off with his finger.

"So don't ask. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else" said Crash and then his head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss Spyro. "You little punim, there" said Crash. Then he lies flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie version of himself.

"Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture" said Crash. Then he grabs Spyro and shakes him saying "I don't like doing it!". Then he poofs back to normal. "Other than that, you got it!" said Crash. Then Spyro looks at Sparx with a mischievous smile as if he was plotting. But he actually is! This is the only way they can get out of here without wasting a wish. Sparx sees his look and smiles as well, giving him a thumbs up. Then Spyro looks back at Crash. "Ah, provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" asked Spyro. Then he chuckles and turns to Sparx. "Some all powerful genie-can't even bring people back from the dead. I don't know, Sparx-he probably can't even get us out of this cave. Looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here-" said Spyro to Sparx as they, including Hunter and the Night Fury, start to leave. But a big red shoe stomps down in front of them. They looked up to see Crash towering above them with an angry look. "Excuse me? Are you lookin' at me? Did you rub my amulet? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walkin' out on me?" asked Crash angrily. Spyro and Sparx looked at each other and saw each other's look. The plan is ACTUALLY working. Then Crash stomps towards them as he gets madder and madder. "I don't think so, not right now. You're gettin' your wishes, so SIT DOWN!" yelled Crash. That startled Spyro and the others as they get on the Night Fury and Crash takes the form of a stewardess, with lots of arms pointing out the exits. "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here,here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms inside the Night Fury. Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!" said Crash and the Night Fury and passengers fly out of the cave, through the sand in the desert and off into the distance.

* * *

The next day, in the King's chamber, Volteer was talking to Malefor about Spyro's death sentence along with his daughter, Cynder, and Scratch, Malefor's pet. Cynder told her father everything that Malefor has done, and Volteer wasn't very happy about it. "Malefor, this is an outrage. If it weren't for all your years of loyal service... From now on, you are to discuss sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded" said Volteer strictly.

"I assure you, your highness, it won't happen again" said Malefor as he bows.

"Cynder, Malefor, now let's put this whole messy business behind us. Please?" asked Volteer.

"My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well, princess" said Malefor to Cynder as he takes her paw to kiss it, but she yanks it away.

"At least some good will come of my being forced to marry. When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you" said Cynder.

"That's nice. All settled, then. Now, Cynder, getting back to this suitor business... " said Volteer to Cynder. But she was already walking out. "Cynder? Cynder!" said Volteer and he runs after her. By the time Malefor and Scratch are alone, Malefor angrily growls. "If only I had gotten that amulet!" growled Malefor angrily.

"_I will have the power to get rid of you_!" said Scratch as Cynder. Then he gets angry as he turns back to his normal voice. "D'oh! To think-we gotta keep kissing up to that chump, and his chump daughter for the rest of our lives..." said Scratch.

"No, Scratch. Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished-or beheaded!" said Malefor.

"Eeewww!" said both of them, thinking about being beheaded. Then that's when Scratch gets an idea. "Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Malefor? What if YOU were the chump husband?" asked Scratch.

"WHAT?" asked Malefor as he looks at Scratch in insult.

"Okay, you marry the princess, all right? Then, uh, you become king!" explained Scratch. Then Malefor begins to like the idea as he smiles. This is the plan that could not fail! "Oh! Marry the shrew? I become king. The idea has merit!" said Malefor as he walks up to the throne.

"Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little dragoness off a cliff! Kersplat!" said Scratch.

"Scratch, I love the way your foul little mind works!" laughed Malefor as they laugh evilly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

The First Wish

Meanwhile, Spyro, along with Sparx, Hunter, and the Night Fury, arrived in the jungle with Spyro's genie, Crash. They found an open clearing and the Night Fury starts to come in for a landing. "Thank you for choosing Night Fury for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the dragon has come to a complete stop" said Crash, still as stewardess. Then the others starts to get off. "Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Good bye!" said Crash as the stewardess. By the time they got off, Spyro was checking his wings when Hunter approaches him. "How is your wing? You took quite a blow from the rock that hit it" said Hunter.

"It should be fine now. Let me try" said Spyro. Then he starts flapping his wings and is now rising above the ground as he flaps harder. He rose higher and higher until Spyro comes to an conclusion. "It's okay! I can fly now!" said Spyro and lands.

"Well, that's a relief. A dragon's life ain't perfect if it can't fly" said Hunter. Then he heard someone's belly growling. They looked for the source of the sound until they realized that it was coming from the Night Fury. "You hungry?" asked Spyro. The Night Fury nodded. Then Spyro ran over to a nearby pond and dives in it. After he dived in it, there was quite a thrashing in the water, resulting in big splashes. Seconds later, he emerges from the water with a fish in his mouth. He walks on over to the Night Fury and Hunter and Hunter takes the fish from his mouth. "You know, if the Night Fury is going to be with us, we should give it a name" said Hunter.

"Yeah, I agree with you" said Spyro.

"So, what should we name him?" asked Hunter.

"Actually, I really don't know" said Spyro. Then Hunter then starts to hand the fish to the Night Fury. It curiously sniff the fish as it opens its mouth to eat it. But as it opens its mouth, Hunter and Spyro became confused when they saw no teeth sticking out. A weird case for a dragon to have no teeth at all. "No teeth?" asked Spyro.

"Huh! Very odd" said Hunter.

"But it's a carnivore. How is it able to-" said Spyro when teeth suddenly appears in its mouth in a split second, and bites the fish from Hunter's hands. Spyro and Hunter were very startled when it happened. At first, the teeth weren't there, but now there are! The Night Fury chomps it down its throat and gulps it down. Then it looked at Spyro and Hunter as it licks its lips. "Whoa, I did not expect that to happen" said Spyro.

"Fascinating! Night Furys can retract their teeth! The same way a cat retract its claws!" said Hunter who is astounded by the discovery.

"For the moment, I thought it was toothless" said Spyro. Then an idea suddenly hits him after what he said. "Wait! I got it! Toothless!" said Spyro.

"What?" asked Hunter.

"Toothless. We'll call him ''Toothless''" said Spyro.

"Hhmm, that's not a bad name, but an excellent one" said Hunter.

"Then it's settled. We'll call him Toothless" said Spyro. Toothless then starts wagging its tail and smiles. "I think the Night Fury likes the name" said Hunter. Then Crash, finally normal, approaches Spyro, obviously wanting to talk about when he got them out of the Cave of Wonders. "Well, now. How about that, Mr. doubting mustafa?" asked Crash.

"Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-" said Spyro.

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by ONE, boy!" said Crash interrupting.

"Ah, no-I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own" said Spyro correcting him. Crash thinks for a second, then his jaw drops when he realizes that he really did do it. Feeling sheepish, he turns into a sheep. "Well, don't I feel just sheepish? All right, you baaaaad boy, but no more freebies" said Crash as a sheep.

"Fair deal" said Spyro. Then he starts to pace around as he thought about what to wish for. "So, three wishes. I want them to be good" said Spyro to himself. Then he turns to Crash, who is hanging like a hammock between two trees. "What would you wish for?" asked Spyro. Crash then looks at him, as if surprised by the question. "Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case...ah, forget it" said Crash.

"What? No, tell me" asked Spyro. Crash was quiet for a moment, until he sadly sighs and said "Freedom". Spyro then looks at the amulet he has around his neck being puzzled. "You're a prisoner?" asked Spyro looking back at Crash.

"It's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig" said Crash. Then he grew gigantic and his voice echoes and starts proving his point. "Phenomenal cosmic powers!" said Crash. Then he shrinks down, cramped in the magic amulet. "Itty bitty living space" said Crash cramped inside the amulet.

"Crash, that's terrible" said Spyro.

"But, oh-to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?". To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here? Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Crash, wake up and smell the hummus" said Crash.

"Why not?" asked Spyro.

"The only way I get outta this is if my master wishes me out. So you can guess how often that's happened" said Crash.

"I'll do it. I'll set you free" said Spyro smiling.

"Uh huh, right. Whoop!" said Crash rolling his eyes, and his head turns into Pinocchio's with a long nose.

"No, really, I promise" said Spyro. He pushes the nose back in and Crash's head returns to normal. "After make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free" said Spyro and holds out his paw as promise. Crash thought about it for a moment, until he smiles and spoke. "Well, here's hopin'" said Crash. Then he shakes his paw as an agreement. "O.K. Let's make some magic!" said Crash and turns into a magician. "So how 'bout it. What is it you want most?".

"Well, there's this girl-" said Spyro.

"Eehhh!" ranged Crash like a buzzer. Then his chest shows a heart with a cross through it as he said "Wrong! I can't make anybody fall in love, remember?".

"Oh, but Crash. She's smart and fun and..." said Spyro.

"Pretty?" asked Crash.

"Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just...and these scales, wow...and her smile" said Spyro now thinking about her.

"Ami. C'est l'amour" said Crash wearing a french outfit, sitting in a Parisian cafe with Sparx and Toothless.

"But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be a-" said Spyro when an idea suddenly hits him again. "Hey, can you make me a prince?".

"Let's see here..." said Crash as he flips through the pages of a book called a ''Royal Cookbook".

"Uh, chicken a'la king?" said Crash. And he pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope. Alaskan king crab? OW!" yelped Crash and yanks out his finger. And we see Sebastian the crab from "The Little Mermaid" clamped onto his finger. He pulls him off and tosses him away. "I hate it when they do that. Caesar's salad? AHH!" screamed Crash when a dagger comes out and tries to stab him. But he pushes it back into the book and continues to flip through the pages. "Et tu, Brute? Ah, to make a prince" said Crash. Then he looks slyly at Spyro and said "Now is that an official wish? Say the words!".

"Crash, I wish for you to make me a prince!" said Spyro.

"All right! Woof woof woof woof!" cheered Crash as he takes on square shoulders and looks like Arsenio Hall. Then becomes a tailor/fashion designer. "First, that knapsack around your neck is much too third century. This bag-what are we trying to say—boy scout? No! Let's work with me here" said Crask as he takes Spyro's measurements, snaps his fingers and Spyro is outfitted in his prince costume. He now wears a purple robe with gold tribal designs on it, and a flowing gold cape. He wears a sliver/blue/gold helmet-like crown on his head. "I like it, muy macho! Now, still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation" said Crash. Then he looks slyly at Sparx. "Excuse me, lantern boy! Aqui, over here!" said Crash.

"Uh-uh! No way!" said Sparx as he tries to cover himself with Toothless's wing. But Crash zaps him and he flies over. "Uh oh!" said Sparx. Then Spyro and Crash appears on a game show set, where Spyro stands behind a podium with ''Spy'' on it. "Here he comes, and what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Warfang, than riding your very own brand new sabertooth tiger! Watch out, it bites!" said Crash. Then a door bearing Crash's head on it opens, where Sparx is transformed into Diego, the sabertooth from ''Ice Age''. He snaps his teeth right on cue. But Crash is not sure. "Mmm, not enough" said Crash. And then he snaps his fingers and Sparx turns into a fancy white unicorn. "Still not enough. Let's see. What do you need?" said Crash to himself as he snaps his fingers repeatedly, turning Sparx into: a Dodo bird, then a dragon, a Koopa (a turtle from the Mario Bros series), and the Velociraptor from ''Jurassic Park''. Finally, he's returned to normal. Then Crash finally gets an idea. "Yes! Esalalumbo, shimin tyranno! Whoa!" said Crash and on the keyword of the spell, Tyranno, Sparx turns into an Tyrannosaurus, a Sharptooth, with yellow scales and blue eyes. Toothless then struggles to get its tail out from under Sparx's gigantic foot. "Talk about your size space, check this action out!" exclaimed Crash. Then Sparx then sees his reflection in a pool of water, and mistakes it as an actual Sharptooth. "AHH! SHARPTOOTH!" screamed Sparx, then jumps into a tree. The tree naturally bends right back down to the ground, where Sparx hangs on and looks at Spyro upside down. "Sparx, you look good" said Spyro.

"Alright, a clothing for the Cheetah..." said Crash and he zaps Hunter, and he was outfitted in a royal costume.

"Impressive!" said Hunter admiring himself.

"He's got the outfit, he's got the Sharptooth, but we're not through yet. Hang on to your helmet, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!" said Crash.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

Prince Draco

Two hours later, Volteer was busy balancing a pile of toys on top of each other in his chamber in the palace. It took an agonizing two hours to carefully setting them up and many have fell before. Now he is close to finishing it by putting the last toy on top of the balancing toy tower. He carefully and slowly puts it up there and sees if it falls. Amazingly, the pile didn't collapse. Exhaling a sigh of relief, he sits back and views his work. Suddenly, Malefor suddenly came in and slams the door shut hard, causing all of the toys to collapse. "Sire, I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter" said Malefor as he approaches with a scroll in his bag.

"Awk! The problem with your daughter!" squawked Scratch.

"Oh, really?" asked Volteer.

"Right here. "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the king shall choose for her''" said Malefor as he unrolls the scroll and reads through it.

"But Cynder hated all those suitors!" said Volteer as he tries to stuff a cracker into Scratch's mouth. But Scratch backs away and Volteer absentmindedly pulls the cracker back. "How could I choose someone she hates?" asked Volteer. Scratch was relieved, but Volteer quickly stuffs a cracker in his mouth. "Not to worry, my liege. There is more. ''If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to''...hmm...interesting" said Malefor.

"What? Who?" asked Volteer.

"The royal advisor! Why, that would be...me!" said Malefor, and looks as if he was surprised.

"Why, I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a princess, I'm quite sure" said Volteer as he checks the scroll.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, my lord" said Malefor as he uses the magic necklace around his neck to hypnotize Volteer. His eyes glow bright yellow as he shoots an ethereal beam from his eyes into Volteer's eyes, turning his gaze into an hypnotic gaze. "Yes...desperate measures..." said the hypnotized Volteer.

"You will order the princess to marry me" said Malefor.

"I...will order...the princess...to..." said the hypnotized Volteer. But the spell breaks momentarily. "...but you're so old!" said Volteer.

"The princess WILL marry me!" said Malefor, making his hypnotic gaze more powerful.

"The princess will marry..." said Volteer. But the spell is again broken, this time by the trumpet fanfare of "Prince Draco". "What? What is that? That music!" said Volteer. He rushes over to the balcony and sees what was going on. "Ha ha ha. Malefor, you must come and see this!" said Volteer. Then we see an advancing parade, led by what appears to be Crash as a major. Then the parade starts to sing...

MARCHERS: **Make way for Prince Draco!**

SWORDSMEN: **Say hey! It's Prince Draco!**

Then it was Crash's turn to sing.

CRASH: **Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**

**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**

**Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!**

**Make way, here he comes,**

**Ring bells, bang the drums.**

**You're gonna love this guy**

He mingles amongst different crowd members, and even danced with two random guys.

CRASH: **Prince Draco, fabulous he, ****Draco Lionheart!**

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee**

Then Sparx the Sharptooth marches down through town, with Spyro (Prince Draco) on his back as Hunter rides on horseback. Spyro smiles his toothy grin to the crowd, and it shines in the sunlight. Crash sees some guards not bowing, so he pulls a rug out from underneath their feet, which caused them to fall on one knee.

CRASH: **Now try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**

**And come and meet his spectacular coterie**

Scratch was dancing to the music until Malefor glares at him, causing him to stop instantly. Then Crash "wheelbarrows" six men up onto Sparx's head. They stand on each other's shoulders as Spyro shakes hands with them.

CRASH: **Prince Draco, mighty is he, Draco Lionheart!**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**

The pile collapses on Spyro, but Crash's (tm) brand orange lightning bolt zaps the pile and Spyro ends up holding them all up in an acrobatic wheel formation. Then Crash turns into an old Mole.

CRASH: **He faced the galloping hordes**

Then he turns into a Cheetah cub welding a wooden sword.

CRASH: **A hundred bad guys with swords**

Then he finally turns into a jolly orange dragon and spoke to the crowd.

CRASH: **Who sent those goons to their lords, why Prince Draco!**

Then Cynder looks over her balcony, wondering what the music and commotion was all about. Then the chorus of men appears carrying the golden tigers.

CHORUS OF MEN: {Carrying the tigers} **He's got seventy-five golden tigers!**

Then Crash pops in as a typical parade commentator named ''Harry''.

CRASH: {speaking} Don't they look lovely, June?

Then a chorus of women appeared on a float with a bunch of peacocks.

CHORUS OF WOMEN: {On a float} **Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three!**

Crash then appears as another parade commentator named ''June''.

CRASH: {speaking} Fabulous, Harry, I love the feathers!

Then a giant balloon gorilla proceeds down the parade.

CRASH: **When it comes to exotic type mammals**

Then he pops in as a leopard, then a goat, as he speaks to two children.

CRASH: **Has he got a zoo, I'm telling you**

**It's a world class menagerie!**

Then he joins three Harlem dragonesses on the balcony as a Harlem Girl. ( The lines in parenthesis are the Harlem Dragonesses's counterpart singing ).

CRASH & THE HARLEM DRAGONESSES: **Prince Draco, Handsome is he, Draco Lionheart**

**(There's no question this Draco's alluring)**

**That physique, how can I speak**

**(Never ordinary, never boring)**

**Weak at the knee**

**(Everything about the man just plain impresses)**

**Well, get on out in that square**

**(He's a wonder, he's a whiz, a wonder)**

**Adjust your veil and prepare**

**(He's about to pull my heart asunder)**

**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Draco!**

**(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)**

Spyro blew a kiss at the dragonesses, and they dreamily faint. Cynder watches the whole thing and humphs it off, then leaves.

CHORUS: **He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys!**

**(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)**

**And to view them, he charges no fee!**

**(He's generous, so generous)**

**He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!**

**(Proud to work for him)**

**They bow to his whim, love serving him**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Draco! **

**Prince Draco!**

As the parade march up the steps of the palace and inside, Volteer runs back inside to the door to the throne room, but Malefor stands in front of the door, blocking him. Suddenly, it bursts open, with Sparx leading the way, and crushing Malefor and Scratch behind the door.

CRASH & THE CHORUS: **Prince Draco!** **Amorous he! Draco Lionheart**

**Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!**

**And that, good people, is why**

**He got dolled up and dropped by**

**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**With his bears and lions**

**A brass band and more**

**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**

**His birds that warble on key**

**Make way for Prince Draco!**

More and more fanfare builds up until Spyro flies off Sparx's back with Toothless and flies down to Volteer. Malefor pushes everyone else out the door and slams it shut. "Splendid, absolutely marvelous" said Volteer clapping.

"Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your daughter's hand" said Spyro taking on a deeper voice.

"Prince Draco Lionheart! Of course. I'm delighted to meet you" said Volteer as he rushes over and shakes his paw. Then Hunter walks over and stood beside Spyro. "Your highness, this is my advisor, Hunter of Avalar" said Spyro.

"An honour to meet you in person, my king" said Hunter bowing to him.

"The pleasure's all mine, sir Hunter. I happen to have an advisor as well. Prince Draco, this is my royal advisor, Malefor. He's delighted too" said Volteer.

"Ecstatic" said Malefor being extremely dryly. Then Hunter became suspicious of this dragon. He approaches suspiciously and asked "Wait a minute. You look very familiar. Have we met before?".

"We haven't" said Malefor being a bit rude.

"Malefor! There's no reason to be rude. He only asked you a question" said Volteer.

"A question that's not worth answering" said Malefor. Then he turns to Spyro. "I'm afraid, Prince Tigerheart-" said Malefor.

" -_Lionheart_!" corrected Spyro.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to-" said Malefor.

"...by the Ancestors, this is quite a remarkable dragon" said Volteer examining Toothless.

"It's a Night Fury that I called Toothless" said Spyro.

"Amazing! I thought they all died out! I don't suppose I might..." said Volteer as he tugs on Toothless's wing.

"Why certainly, your majesty. Toothless, show him what you can do" said Spyro. Then right before Toothless takes off flying, Malefor stomps his paw down on its tail, pinning it down on the floor. "Sire, I must advise against this-" said Malefor.

"-Oh, button up, Malefor. Learn to have a little fun" said Volteer and moves his paw off Toothless's tail. Then Toothless took off in flash, and knocked over Scratch by its wing. It flew high into the ceiling, then begins a dive-bomb attack, flying under Sparx, scaring him. "Yikes!" yelped Sparx. As Volteer watches Toothless fly, Malefor and Spyro starts talking to each other. "Just where did you say you were from?" asked Malefor.

"Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure" said Spyro and smiles. But Malefor does not. "Try me" said Malefor, giving him the glare.

"DUCK!" yelled Hunter. And they all duck in time as Toothless whizzes centimetres over their heads. Toothless returns and chases Scratch as he flies around the room. "Hey, watch it. Watch it, you dumb dragon!" said Scratch. But Toothless flew past underneath him, and he sighs with relief and wipes his brow. But unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention where he's flying at, and he crashes right into a pillar. He crashes to the floor, and his head is circled by miniature Volteers flying, saying "Have a cracker, have a cracker. Then Toothless begins its final approach and landed with ease. "Amazing!" said Volteer amazed by its skills.

"Spectacular, your highness" said Malefor sarcastically.

"This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well" said Volteer. Then he whispers to Malefor. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Cynder after all" whispered Volteer to Malefor.

"I don't trust him, sire" said Malefor.

"Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Malefor, I'm an excellent judge of character" said Volteer.

"Oh, excellent judge, yeah, sure...NOT!" said Scratch. That's when Cynder came walking in quietly and eavesdropped on their conversation. "Cynder will like this one!" said Volteer.

"And I'm pretty sure I'll like Princess Cynder!" said Spyro.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Cynder's behalf" said Malefor. Cynder hears this and she gets mad. "This dragon is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" asked Malefor glaring at Spyro.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Draco Lionheart! Just let her meet me. I will win your daughter!" said Spyro smiling.

"How dare you!" yelled Cynder. Then they all look at her surprised. They didn't even know she was there. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" said Cynder and she storms out.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Draco. Just give Cynder time to cool down" said Volteer to Spyro as they exit, along with Hunter, Toothless, and Sparx. Malefor then begins to angrily growl as they exit. "I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Eagleheart" growled Malefor angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

A Whole New World

Night has now arrived as Cynder was on her balcony, looking up at the stars of the night sky. She watches them for a few minutes until she goes back inside to her room. Down below in the Garden courtyard, Spyro and the others are hidden from view. But Spyro was in a state of depression as Hunter sat beside him. "What am I going to do? Cynder won't even let me talk to her. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish" said Spyro.

"Don't give up. There's always another chance. Just give her some time to adapt to you, then she'll see that you're not like the other suitors" said Hunter.

"Like it'll be THAT easy" said Spyro rolling his eyes. Meanwhile, Sparx, still as a Sharptooth, struggles to catch a live purple butterfly. But every time he catches one, he squishes it. "Oh man" groaned Sparx and tosses the dead butterfly into a heaping pile of the same. Crash was busy playing chess with Toothless, who is sitting like a person on its tail and butt. "So move!" said Crash to Toothless, getting impatient while waiting for its turn to finish. Toothless moves a piece, and knocks over the black King piece off the board. Crash was dumbfounded. "Hey. That's a good move" said Crash. Then he turns into Rodney Dangerfield and said "I can't believe it-I'm losing to a dragon".

"Crash, I need help" said Spyro.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal. You wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya follow me?" asked Crash as Jack Nicholson wearing dark shades.

"What?" asked Spyro being confused. Then he poofs back to normal, but wearing a mortarboard. He points out his words on a blackboard that appears. "Tell her the...TRUTH!" said Crash, and he flips it over, revealing the word ''TRUTH'' written in big and gold letters on the other side.

"No way! If Cynder found out I was really some crummy street rat, she'd laugh at me" said Spyro and he puts on his crown-like helmet, which lights up as Crash.

"A woman appreciates a man who can make her laugh!" said Crash. Feeling annoyed, Spyro pulls the chain, turning off the light. Crash then comes out holding the real helmet. "Spy, all joking aside, you really oughtta be yourself" said Crash honestly.

"He's right. You'll feel a lot better if you tell her the truth. You don't want to put yourself in a lie" said Hunter.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be" said Spyro. Then he puts on his helmet. "Okay, I'm gonna go see her. I gotta be smooth, cool, confident" said Spyro to himself. Then he turns to the others. "How do I look?" asked Spyro.

"Like a prince" said Crash sadly. Then Spyro flies up to the balcony, along with Toothless, and the black dragon hides as Spyro lands outside Cynder's room. Cynder was on her bed, still sad about losing her only best friend outside the palace. Her pet Sharptooth, Chomper, was by her side, who is sad to see her like this. "Princess Cynder?" said Spyro's voice in the distance. Chomper then looks up and growls. "Who's there?" asked Cynder.

"It's me-Prince Draco.." said Spyro. But realizes that he's using his real voice. So he jumps into his deeper voice. "Ahem-Prince Draco Lionheart" said Spyro in his deep voice.

"I do not want to see you" said Cynder as she emerges from her room.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance" said Spyro as he tries to approach her. But Chomper blocks his path as it growls and advances on him. "Just leave me alone" said Cynder as she starts to walk away.

"Whoa! Easy boy!" said Spyro trying to calm her pet Sharptooth. Over the edge of the balcony, hidden from view, Toothless is watching the whole thing when Crash approaches him. "How's our beau doing?" whispered Crash. Toothless described the situation by pretending to cut its neck with its claw. Crash then face-palms himself in the face, realizing that the situation is not good. Before going back to her room, she looks back at Spyro, who has now taken off his helmet to brush Chomper away. Then, something hits her when she looked at his face. And there was something familiar about him. Is he the same one from the marketplace just about yesterday? "Good boy, take off. Down boy!" said Spyro as he tries to brush it away with his helmet.

"Wait. Wait" said Cynder. Chomper then stops growling and Spyro looks at her. She starts to look at him thinking she has seen him before. "Do I know you?" asked Cynder. That's when Spyro realizes that he's not wearing his helmet, and he quickly puts in on. "Uh, no, no" said Spyro quickly putting on his helmet.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace" said Cynder.

"The marketplace? I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met" said Spyro.

"No, I guess not" said Cynder feeling disappointed. She was actually hoping that he was Spyro. Then Crash appears to Spyro in a form of a bee. "Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the scales, the eyes. Anything-pick a feature!" whispered Crash to Spyro.

"Um, Princess Cynder? You're very..." said Spyro.

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" whispered Crash.

"Punctual!" blurted Spyro.

"Punctual?" said Cynder feeling dumbfounded.

"Sorry" whispered Crash sheepishly.

"Beautiful" corrected Spyro.

"Nice recovery" whispered Crash. Cynder then looks at Chomper, and then looks back Spyro with a seductive look on her face. "Hmm. I'm rich too, you know" said Cynder.

"Yeah!" said Spyro.

"The daughter of a king" said Cynder as she seductively walks towards him.

"I know" said Spyro smiling.

"A fine prize for any prince to marry" said Cynder. And she was now VERY close to him, now backing him up to the edge of the balcony. "Uh, right. Right. A prince like me" said Spyro, now feeling uncomfortable the way she approaches him. Even Crash notices that something is wrong. "Warning! Warning!" said Crash buzzing in his ear.

"Right, a prince like you..." said Cynder. Then she angrily pulls his helmet down on his face and wraps his cape around his head. "...And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!" said Cynder angrily.

"Mayday! Mayday!" said Crash with his rear end on fire while wearing goggles and crashing.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" said Cynder and she turns and walks away.

"What?" asked Spyro.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" asked Crash.

"Buzz off!" whispered Spyro as he swats at the bee version of Crash.

"Okay, fine. But remember-beeee yourself!" said Crash and he buzzes into the magic amulet around his neck.

"Yeah, right!" said Spyro rolling his eyes, out loud.

"WHAT!?" said Cynder looking back at him angrily. Spyro realizes his mistake and corrects himself. Then he starts to become honest. Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won" said Spyro. Then he looks disappointed as he said "You should be free to make your own choice". Cynder and Chomper then looked at each other in confusion. "I'll go now" said Spyro as he jumps up on the ledge, and then drops off. "No!" said Cynder, wanting to stop him.

"What? What?" asked Spyro when he pokes his head up from over the edge. Cynder was then amazed, and confused. He doesn't appear to be flapping his wings at all. "How-how are you doing that?" asked Cynder.

"Doing what?" asked Spyro. That's when Spyro starts to rise, as if something is underneath him. Until Cynder sees that Spyro is standing on top of a Night Fury, falling its wings to keep itself afloat. "Hey, is that a Night Fury?" asked Cynder as Toothless lands and Spyro jumps off.

"Yeah. His name is Toothless" said Spyro.

"He's, uh, lovely" said Cynder. Toothless then takes Cynder's paw and kisses it. "You, uh, you don't want to go flying for a while, do you?" asked Spyro. Cynder then gives him the look. She wasn't sure about the idea. "We could get out of the palace, see the world" said Spyro.

"I don't know. Is it even a good idea?" asked Cynder.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" asked Spyro. Then she looks at him, when she finds that line very familiar, as someone once told her that before. "What?" asked Cynder.

"Do you trust me?" asked Spyro as he extends his paw the same as before, smiling. Then, Cynder gets a sly grin on her face, when she starts to become suspicious of him. "Yes" said Cynder with a sly grin. She takes his paw, and Spyro then shoots off into the sky, with Toothless flying after them. Cynder nearly lost her grip on Spyro's paw as she flew with him. She looks back down at Chomper looking up at her questioningly. Then they unheld paws as they fly over the palace walls and into the city of Warfang. Then Spyro starts to sing...

SPYRO: **I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid.**

**Tell me princess, now when did you last**

**Let your heart decide?**

Then they flew down through the city, with Toothless flying underneath them, stopping slightly to pick a flower. Then Toothless hands the flower to Spyro, who gives it to Cynder. She smells the flower and smiles.

SPYRO: **I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways, and under**

**On a amazing dragon flight**

Spyro does some swerves and flips around Cynder, until they shoot up into the clouds.

SPYRO: **A whole new world!**

**A new fantastic point of view**

While flying, Cynder looks back and watches Warfang disappear from sight.

SPYRO: **No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

Then they fly in and out of the clouds, with Toothless doing the same behind them.

SPYRO: **Or say we're only dreaming**

Then they fly pass the full moon. Cynder was enjoying this so much, she starts to sing beautifully.

CYNDER: **A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you!**

They each catch a small cloud and they toss them away. Then they circle a pillar of clouds, giving a swirly look to it.

SPYRO: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**

Then they find themselves joining and flying with a flock of birds in the sky along with Toothless.

CYNDER: **Unbelievable sights**

One of the birds sees them and squawks in terror when it saw three dragons flying with them.

CYNDER: **Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

Cynder lets her wings spread out with great lengths. She and Spyro, along with Toothless, does some somersaults and flips. They then fly above the clouds where a starry night awaits them.

CYNDER: **A whole new world!**

SPYRO: **Don't you dare close your eyes**

CYNDER: **An hundred thousand things to see**

SPYRO: **Hold your breath-it gets better!**

They dived down over a giant river, for beyond the ship's sails are the statues of dragons in the Valley of Avalar.

CYNDER: **I'm like a shooting star,** **I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be!**

They fly pass a worker working on a sphinx version of a dragon. They wave at him and the worker smiles at them. But he wasn't paying attention to how much he chisels on the dragon's snout. This causes the front section of the snout to break off and fall to the ground. Cynder and Spyro then felt embarrassed.

SPYRO: **A whole new world!**

CYNDER: **Every turn a surprise**

SPYRO: **With new horizons to pursue**

CYNDER: **Every moment, red-letter**

They flew alongside a herd of wild horses running. And Cynder pets a baby horse. Then they took off into the sky.

SPYRO & CYNDER: **I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

Then they fly through a forest, where Spyro grabs an apple from a tree and does a trick on it with his tail before rolling down his tail to Cynder's paws, who is now sure she is dealing with Spyro, not Prince Draco.

SPYRO: **A whole new world**

CYNDER: **A whole new world**

SPYRO: **That's where we'll be**

CYNDER: **That's where we'll be**

SPYRO: **A thrilling chase**

CYNDER: **A wondrous place**

SPYRO & CYNDER: **For you and me!**

Then they held hands as they fly above a lake. Minutes later, we see them on a rooftop in the Imperial City, where there is a Chinese New Year celebration going on as fireworks explodes in the sky. "It's all so magical" said Cynder.

"Yeah" said Spyro looking dreamily at her. Then she looks at him slyly and decides to burst the bubble. And expose the real Spyro. "It's a shame Sparx had to miss this" said Cynder.

"Nah. He likes flying. He just hates fireworks, that's all" said Spyro. Then Toothless looks up at him, realizing what is happening. Spyro looks at him, and now he realizes what he just did. "That is...oh no!" said Spyro, realizing that he just gave himself away. Then Cynder pulls off his helmet, and saw that it was Spyro, not Prince Draco. "You ARE the dragon from the market! I knew it. Why did you lie to me?" asked Cynder angrily.

"Cynder, I'm sorry" said Spyro trying to recover.

"Did you think I was stupid?!" asked Cynder.

"No!" said Spyro.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?!" asked Cynder and tossed his helmet back at him.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't" said Spyro. Then he realizes his mistake again and tries to quickly recover. "No, that's not what I meant!" said Spyro.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" demanded Cynder.

"The truth?" asked Spyro. Cynder only gives him a stern and angry look. He looks over at Toothless, who motions him to tell her the truth. "The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life" said Spyro. Toothless then slumps down in defeat, knowing that he has lied to her. "But I really am a prince!" said Spyro. Cynder then starts to believe him, although she still has an angry look in her eye. "Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Cynder.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" asked Spyro. Cynder then smiles and said "Not that strange" said Cynder. Then she puts the helmet back on his head and cuddles with him. Although Spyro knows that he has lied to her. And Toothless puts its hand under its chin and looks mystified.

* * *

An hour later, they arrived back at the palace in Warfang. Cynder lands on her balcony as Spyro lands on Toothless's back as the Night Fury stayed afloat with the flapping of its wing. Before leaving, Toothless only decends just below the balcony with Spyro on its back as he looks back at Cynder. "Good night, my handsome prince" said Cynder.

"Sleep well, princess" said Spyro. Then, they slowly lean forward to kiss, but Toothless bumps Spyro up and they kiss sooner than expected. Both were surprised, but they start to kiss passionately. Then they break away and Cynder walks away slowly, then turns and looks at Spyro. Finally, she enters her room through the curtains. "Yes!" said Spyro and he falls back onto Toothless, who flew to the ground.

"For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right" said Spyro as he lies on his back on Toothless, looking up at Cynder's balcony. Then all the sudden, four sets of hands grab him. "Hey! What?" said Spyro but he was cut off when a gag is tied around his mouth. Then he looks to see Hunter lying unconscious on the ground and sees Sparx trapped in a cage. "Sparx! Sparx!" muffled Spyro.

"Hold him!" ordered Prowless. Shackles are then placed on his feet and his paws. Toothless fights against the guards and held them back, but numbers overwhelmed it and they tied it up. Then, Malefor approaches Spyro. "I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Pantherheart" said Malefor. Spyro then angrily growls at him. Then Malefor walks away. "Make sure he's never found, Prowless" said Malefor as he walks away. Then a guard hits Spyro in the head, and he falls unconscious. Minutes later, they were at the cliffside where they tossed Spyro into the ocean. By the time Spyro hits the water, he gains conscious. He tries to free himself, but his feet are tied to a rock. The rock then hits the sea bottom. Spyro then remembers the magic amulet he still has around his neck, and tries to free his paws. However, he starts to lose air and loses consciousness and falls to the floor. The amulet, unsettled by his movement, was moved by the ocean current and rubs against his chest. It shakes, and Crash Bandicoot emerges with a bath brush, rubber duckie, and shower cap. "Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the amulet" said Crash and squeaks the duck. Then he sees the unconscious Spyro. "Spy? Spy! Kid, snap out of it! You can't cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Crash, I want you to save my life''. Got it? Okay. C'mon Spyro! " said Crash as he grabs Spyro by the shoulders and shakes him. Spyro's head goes up, then falls, making it look like a nod of approval. "I'll take that as a yes. Wooga! Wooga!" said Crash like a siren. Then he turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" said Crash and he babbles in something that sounds like German. On the surface, a giant water spout emerges, and lands on top of the cliff. Crash then takes the gag off Spyro as he puts him down. Then Spyro reawakes and coughs the water out of his lungs. "Don't you scare me like that!" said Crash. Then Spyro became happy to see him. "Crash, I-uh, I-uh.." said Spyro. But he couldn't think of how to say it, so he just hugs him. "Thanks, Crash" said Spyro. Crash smiles and hugs him back. "Oh, Spy. I'm gettin' kind of fond of you, kid. Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything" said Crash.

* * *

Back at the palace, Cynder was lying on her bed, humming "A Whole New World" in a dreamy state. Then her father, Volteer, appears in one of the double doors, hypnotized. "Cynder!" said the hypnotized Volteer.

"Oh, father-I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy" said Cynder happily as she approaches him.

"You should be, Cynder. I have chosen a husband for you" said the hypnotized Volteer, still monotone from the hypnosis.

"What?" asked Cynder. Then the other door opens and it reveals Malefor with Scratch perched on his shoulders. "You will wed Malefor" said the hypnotized Volteer. Cynder gasps at the sight of Malefor. "You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a wife" said Malefor.

"I will never marry you!" said Cynder. Then she goes to Volteer. "Father, I choose Prince Draco!" said Cynder.

"Prince Draco left!" said Malefor, pretending to have nothing to do with it.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Malefor!" said Spyro's voice. They looked to see Spyro standing in the doorway to the balcony, and with him are Hunter and Toothless. "Prince Draco!" said Cynder happily. Malefor gasps at the sight of Spyro. "How in the he-" said Scratch. But then he realizes that he's speaking English, and turns back to parrot-ese. "-uh, awk!" squawked Scratch.

"Tell them the truth, Malefor! You tried to have me killed" said Spyro.

"What? Ridiculous nonsense, your highness. He is obviously lying" said Malefor to Volteer, and he brings his hypnotic gaze into his eyes.

"Obviously...lying" said the hypnotized Volteer.

"Father, what's wrong with you?!" asked Cynder, worried about her father. Then that's when Spyro sees Malefor's necklace, whose red diamond glows. And he discovered the source of Volteer's behavior. Malefor is controlling him! "I know!" said Spyro and leaps at Malefor. He knocks him to the ground and breaks the magic necklace from him. Malefor gets up to strike at him, but Toothless tackled him to the ground. Spyro then smashes the necklace to the floor. Malefor flinches and the spell is broken for good. "Oh, oh, oh my!" said Volteer as he returns to normal.

"Your highness, Malefor's been controlling you with this!" said Spyro and shows him the smashed necklace.

"What?" asked Volteer. Then, Hunter begins to somehow recognize Malefor. "Wait a minute! I remember you now! You were the one that tossed me in the dungeon!" said Hunter.

"What are you talking about? Speak up!" said Volteer.

"Your highness, your advisor offered me money to steal some half of a medallion. But I told him my days of thievery are over! But he threw me in your dungeon and I was sentenced to life in there! I may have been a criminal back in Avalar, but I have made no crime here in Warfang!" said Hunter angrily.

"And for what I now understand now, he tried to kill me just to marry your daughter! So he can become King! He has been against you this whole time!" said Spyro. Then Volteer angrily turns to Malefor angrily. "Malefor! You...you traitor!" said Volteer. Toothless growls visciously at Malefor. Then they advance on Malefor. "Your majesty, all of this can be explained..." said Malefor.

"Guards! Guards!" yelled Volteer.

"Well, that's it-we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead" said Scratch, finally speaking English. Then Malefor finally notices the magic amulet around Spyro's neck. He make a move for it, but is grabbed by the dragon guards. "Arrest Malefor at once. For the attempted murder of Prince Draco; the false arrest of Hunter of Avalar; and the betrayal against the crown!" ordered Volteer.

"This is not done yet, boy!" said Malefor as he pulls a vial from his knapsack. Spyro and Hunter sees this and rushes him, but Malefor throws the vial to the floor. Resulting in an explosion and he was enveloped into a large red cloud. When it is gone, Malefor and Scratch were gone! "Find him, search everywhere!" ordered Volteer to the dragon guards.

"Cynder, are you all right?" asked Spyro.

"Yes" replied Cynder. They lean in to kiss, but Volteer barges between them. "Malefor, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-" said Volteer. But he stops in mid sentence and looks at the pair. "Can it be true? My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?" asked Volteer. Cynder happily nods yes. "Ha ha! Praise the Ancestors! You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! I won't—I'll leave that to my- You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be king!" said Volteer happily.

"King?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" said Volteer. Unfortunately, Spyro looks concerned at this. He still haven't told Cynder to the real truth.

* * *

Then, in Malefor's hidden chamber, Malefor and Scratch enters. "We gotta get outta here! We gotta get- I gotta start packing, your highness. Only essentials" said Scratch as he flies over to his cage and starts throwing things out. But Malefor smiles broadly. "Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives..." said Scratch. But he stops and takes out a picture of himself and Malefor. "...and how about this picture? I don't know-I think I'm making a weird face in it" said Scratch looking at the picture. Then Malefor starts to laugh wildly. "Oh, boy-he's gone nuts. He's cracked" said Scratch. He flies down to him and knocks on his head. "Malefor? Malefor Get a grip, Malefor!" said Scratch. Then Malefor grabs him around the neck. "Good grip!" gagged Scratch.

"Prince Draco is nothing more than that filthy urchin Spyro! He has the amulet, Scratch" said Malefor.

"Why that miserable-" said Scratch.

"But you are going to relieve him of it!" said Malefor.

"Me?" asked Scratch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Reign of Malefor

The nest day, Spyro outside, looking at the gardens. But he was in a state of sadness. He was glad to be with Cynder, but he doesn't really want to king. The only reason he wished to be a prince is to get to Cynder. And now look: Things are worse, and he still hasn't told the truth to everyone, but mostly Cynder. "King? They want me to be king?" said Spyro to himself. Then Crash comes out of the amulet. "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" said Crash and he turns into a one-man band. But Spyro pays no attention and walks away with his head hung. Crash sees this and he stop. He scratches his head, and then comes up with an idea. He zips in front of Spyro and he holds up his hands like a director scoping a picture. "Spyro, you've just won the heart of the princess. What are you gonna do next?" asked Crash. Spyro looks at him for a moment, then walks away in sadness to the bed, where he falls on it and sighs. Crash is again confused, then goes to him and pulls out a script labeled "Spyroaladdin". "Psst, your line is "I'm going to free the genie''. Anytime" whispered Crash.

"Crash...I can't" said Spyro.

"Sure you can. You just go "Crash, I wish you free'' said Crash as he grabs Spyro's head and uses him as a mock ventriloquist's dummy. But Spyro immediately pulls away. "I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry-I really am. But they want to make me king-no! They want to make Prince Draco king. Without you, I'm just Spyro" said Spyro.

"Spy, you won!" said Crash.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" said Spyro. Then he turns quiet and quietly said "What if Cynder finds out? I'll lose her. Crash, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free" said Spyro. Those words awfully stung Crash and he was very affected by it. Now he believes that Spyro will never wish him free. "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, _master_" said Crash sarcastically, saying the last word in disgust, then poofs back into the amulet. Apparently, Hunter, Sparx, and Toothless were watching the whole thing from the window. Spyro then felt bad for what he said to Crash. He then tries to apologize to him. "Crash, I'm really sorry" said Spyro. But instead of words, Crash's tongue comes out of the emerald of the amulet and raspberries him. This made Spyro now angry. "Well, fine. Then just stay in there!" said Spyro angrily and smashed a pillow on top of the amulet. Then he sees the others looking at him from the window. "What are you guys looking at?!" asked Spyro. The words struck Sparx and Toothless, and they sadly start to walk away. "Look, I—I'm sorry. Wait, Sparx- wait-I'm sorry, I didn't-wait, c'mon" said Spyro but they refused to listen. Then Hunter starts to leave. "Wait, Hunter. Don't go" said Spyro. Hunter then looks at him before leaving. "I'm ashamed of you, Spyro. I thought you were a dragon of trust. But it seems you were just a coward to tell the truth" said Hunter with disgust. Then THOSE words stung Spyro hard, and Hunter then walks away. Then he realizes what must be done and he sighs. "What am I doing? Crash and Hunter are right-I gotta tell Cynder the truth" said Spyro. Then he hears Cynder's voice from a distance. "Draco, oh Draco-will you come here?" asked Cynder's voice.

"Well, here goes" said Spyro putting on his crown-like helmet. Then he walks into the garden. "Cynder? Where are you?" asked Spyro. Apparently, ''Cynder'' was actually Scratch, imitating her voice. He wears a long beak and his standing on stilts, disguised as a flamingo in the flamingo pond. "Ahem-_In the menagerie, hurry_" said Scratch imitating Cynder's voice.

"I'm coming" said Spyro. Then he hurries past Scratch, not noticing the birds. Scratch laughs, then turns back, and finds himself looking into the face of a male flamingo, who is panting. It's obvious that the bird is mistaking Scratch as a female flamingo the way he talks. "Ya got a problem, pinky?" asked Scratch and he sweeps the bird's feet out from under it. Then he runs into the palace and finds the amulet under the pillow. "Boy, Malefor's gonna be happy to see you!" said Scratch. Then he stretches his face like Malefor's and imitates it. "_Good work, Scratch!_" said Scratch imitating Malefor.

"Ah, go on" said Scratch in a normal voice.

"_No, really-on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!_" said Scratch imitating Malefor again.

"Ah, Malefor-you're too kind. I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing" said Scratch in normal voice and he flies away with the amulet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the king Volteer is standing on top of a balcony, making an announcement to the citizens and dragons of Warfang. "Citizens of Warfang, My daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" announced Volteer. Behind Volteer, Cynder was peeking through the curtain when Spyro shows up at the bottom of the stairs. "Cynder?" said Spyro.

"Draco, where have you been?" asked Cynder.

"There's something I've got to tell you" said Spyro as he approaches her.

"The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!" said Cynder.

"No! But Cynder, listen to me, please!" said Spyro.

"Good luck!" said Cynder and she pushes him out onto the platform with Volteer, where he overlooks the entire crowd. "..Draco Lionheart!" announced Volteer. Then the crowd began to cheer for Spyro, and he gets nervous. "Oh, boy" muttered Spyro nervously. Far above, Malefor and Scratch watches through a window. "Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak" said Scratch.

"Let them cheer" said Malefor. Then he puts the magic amulet around his neck and he rubs the emerald on it. And Crash comes out, but with his back turned to him. "You know Spy, I'm getting..." said Crash and when he turns, he sees that it was Malefor, not Spyro. "...Reallyyyyyy-I don't think you're him" said Crash. Then he descends and consults a playbill. "Tonight, the role of Spy will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly dragon" said Crash reading the play bill.

"I am your master now!" said Malefor as he throws Crash to the ground and puts his paw on Crash's face.

"I was afraid of that" muttered Crash under his paw.

"Genie, grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as king!" said Malefor.

* * *

Then, dark clouds began to appear and circle the castle. Volteer and Spyro has no idea what is going on. And then the castle starts to violently shake like an earthquake. The roof of the balcony rips off and Volteer and Spyro ducks. "Whoa!" said Spyro.

"Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?" wondered Volteer. Then his helmet-like crown starts to lift off his head. When he grabs it, his whole body flies up, then is stripped of all his royal clothing. The clothing then reappears on Malefor, who appears out of nowhere. "Heh heh heh!" laughed Malefor.

"Malefor, you vile betrayer" said Volteer angrily.

"That's King Vile Betrayer to you!" said Scratch perched on Malefor's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about tha-" said Spyro. But he stops on mid-sentence when he sees the magic amulet around Malefor's neck. "The amulet!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Finders-keepers, Hawkheart!" said Malefor. Then there was a loud and deep rumbling. As Spyro's friends showed up, they both look up to see a dark and gigantic Crash lift the palace into the clouds. "No! It can't be!" exclaimed Hunter. He whistles and Toothless runs over. Hunter gets on it and then he and Spyro flew up near Crash's head. "Crash! No!" yelled Spyro.

"Sorry, kid-I got a new master now" said Crash sadly and he places the palace on top of a mountain.

"Malefor, I order you to stop!" ordered Volteer.

"There's a new order now-my order! Finally, you will bow to me!" said Malefor. Volteer then bows, but Cynder does not. "We'll never bow to you!" yelled Cynder.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Scratch rolling his eyes.

"If you will not bow before a king, then you will cower before a POWERFUL DRAGON!" yelled Malefor. Then he looks up at Crash. "Genie, my second wish-I wish to be the most powerful dragon in the world!" said Malefor to Crash. Then Crash sadly extends his finger to zap Malefor. "NO!" yelled Spyro trying to stop him. But he cannot, and Crash zaps Malefor, returning him to his normal look. And he was given a black and red dragon band that appears on his wrist. "Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Warfang welcome for Malefor! The most powerful dragon in the world!" said Scratch.

"Now where were we? Ah, yes-abject humiliation!" said Malefor. As his dark magic band glows with red, he shoots out his paw and zaps Cynder and Volteer, wrapping them in a red aura, thus forcing them to bow. Then Malefor heard a roar. He turns to see Cynder's pet Sharptooth, Chomper, running at him with teeth baring. "Down boy!" said Malefor and raises his paw and shoots a red lighting bolt at him, and Chomper was turned into a little Sharptooth hatchling. "Rwarr?" roared Chomper in a squeaky baby voice.

"Oh, princess-there's someone I'm DYING to introduce you to" said Malefor as he raises Cynder's chin with his paw.

"Malefor! Get your paws off her!" yelled Spyro as he dives at him along with Hunter riding on Toothless. Malefor turns to him and sings...

MALEFOR: **Prince Draco**

**Yes, it is he,**

**But not as you know him.**

He zaps Spyro out of the sky as he shoots Hunter off Toothless, but Toothless kept flying.

MALEFOR: **Read my lips and come to grips**

**With reality**

Then he zaps Spyro, covering him in a red aura, and brings him and Cynder closer in the air.

MALEFOR: **Yes, meet a blast from your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last**

**Say hello to your precious Prince Draco!**

Then Malefor zaps Spyro and his prince outfit disappears, turning him back to his normal self. "Or should we say Spyro?" said Scratch. Cynder gasps at the real him. And Spyro looks at her with guilt on his face. "Draco! I don't understand!" said Cynder.

"Cynder, I tried to tell you" said Spyro sadly.

MALEFOR: **So Draco turns out to be merely Spyro**

**Just a con, need I go on?**

Then Sparx charges in, still in a form of a Sharptooth. But Malefor zaps him and Sparx was turned back to his dragonfly self.

MALEFOR: **Take it from me**

**His personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause**

Then he wraps Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx into a swirling red tornado and he sends them into a giant pillar as Spyro calls to Crash for help. Toothless then makes a quick flight to the pillar and went inside.

MALEFOR: **To send him packing on a one-way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

**His assets frozen, the venue chosen**

**Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!**

**So long,**

Then he launches the tall pillar with Spyro and his friends inside like a rocket, and it went flying to the ends of the earth.

SCRATCH: {speaking} Good bye, see ya!

MALEFOR: **Ex-Prince Draco!** Then he evilly laughs as Volteer and Cynder cower in fear before him.

* * *

Later on, in a snowy wasteland, the pillar finally crashes and rolls down the landscape. Spyro and the others were tumbled out into the snow and the pillar continues to roll until it comes to a stop. In the sheering blizzard, Spyro and the others are nowhere in sight. Then, fire erupts from a big mound, and it melts, revealing Spyro underneath him. He shakes the snow off him and looks around for the others, obviously very cold.. "Hunter! Sparx!" yelled Spyro. Then Hunter emerges from the snow and brushes it off him. "Over here!" yelled Hunter.

"Hunter! Where's Sparx and Toothless?" asked Spyro as he ran over.

"I don't know" said Hunter.

"Sparx! Sparx!" yelled Spyro calling out to him. Then they see a shivering pile of snow. Spyro digs in and pulls out Sparx, shivering to death. "S-s-s-so c-c-c-c-c-cold!" stuttered Sparx freezing to death as Spyro held him

"Oh, this is all my fault-I should have freed Crash when I had the chance. I'm sorry, guys-I made a mess of everything, somehow" said Spyro.

"It's not your fault, Spyro. But we have to stop Malefor!" said Hunter.

"You're right. I gotta go back and set things right" said Spyro.

"Don't you mean, ''we?''" asked Hunter smiling.

"What?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro, I told you before: I will follow you anywhere" said Hunter. Then Spyro starts to smile. "Thank you, Hunter" said Spyro. Then they heard Toothless roaring and they looked to see it trying to get its tail out from underneath the pillar. They quickly ran over for assistance. "Toothless's stuck! We got to get his tail out!" said Spyro.

"Quick! Start pulling!" said Hunter. They began to dig away the snow and starts pulling on its tail. They pulled harder and harder, until Toothless's tail pops free. Then that's when the pillar begins to roll again. "RUN!" yelled Hunter and they ran as Toothless took off in the air and avoid it. But as they ran, they came to a dead end of a cliff over looking the abyss. They looked back to see the pillar coming at them. But Spyro and Hunter spies the window on it, the only way to save them. "Quick! Move!" yelled Spyro. Then they ran into place as the pillar rolls over them, and when it is gone, Spyro, Hunter, and Sparx are left sitting in the patch of snow made by the window of the pillar. And the pillar then went over the cliff and falls into the abyss. "Yeah! All right!" cheered Sparx. Then Toothless came over and Hunters gets on it. "Now, back to Warfang! Let's go!" said Spyro and they made great haste back to Warfang.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

The Final Battle

Back in Warfang, the palace now rest on top of a mountain, now shrouded in red clouds. Inside the throne room, Scratch has Volteer tied up like a marionette, and Cynder is chained next to the throne where Malefor sits. "Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!" said Scratch as he shoves lots of crackers into Volteer's mouth. Malefor then pulls the chain, and Cynder walks up to him holding an apple. "Stop! Stop it! Leave him alone!" begged Cynder. Malefor then motions Scratch to stop. Scratch stops for a second, then continues. "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Cynder" said Malefor. Then he takes a bites the whole apple she is holding. "A beautiful bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful dragon in the world" said Malefor. Then he waves his paw, and Cynder's chains disappeared and turns into a crown. "What do you say, my dear? Why, with you as my queen..." said Malefor.

"Never!" yelled Cynder and she slashes at his eye with her claws. Malefor yells in pain as he holds his eye with one paw. When he removes his paw, a scar was now on his eye. "I'll teach you some respect!" said Malefor as he angrily turns to her and raises his paw to strike at her as she falls to the floor in fear. But he stops when an idea hits him. "No" said Malefor. Then he turns to Crash, who sits sadly next to his throne. "Genie..." said Malefor. Crash the looks up at him. "I have decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Cynder to fall desperately in love with me" said Malefor. Cynder then gasps. At the same time, Spyro and the others have finally arrived back in Warfang and approaches the palace. "Ah, master- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-" said Crash as William F. Buckley again.

"Don't talk back to me, you stupid orange Bandicoot! You will do what I order you to do, slave!" said Malefor. Cynder then sees Spyro and the others at the window and smiles. But Spyro motions her to be quiet. Then, Cynder starts to play along, the same way Spyro saved her in the marketplace, where he pretends that she is his sister. And the only way to play along, is to pretend to fall in love with Malefor. "Malefor" said Cynder seductively. Crash and Malefor then looks at her as she stands in a seductive pose and puts the crown on her head. "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are" said Cynder seductively. Crash's jaw drops when he saw this. He actually thought Malefor's wish actually worked. Then Malefor smiles. "That's better" said Malefor and he pulls Crash's jaw up like a shade. Then he approaches Cynder. "Now, gorgeous, tell me more about...myself" said Malefor.

"You're tall, handsome..." said Cynder seductively walking towards him. As Crash tries to figure out how the wish worked with a confused look, he sees Spyro, Sparx, and Hunter hiding behind a pillar. "Spy! Spy, little buddy!" said Crash.

"Shh!" shushed Spyro. Crash then literally zips his mouth shut, then went over to them. He starts to talk, but he realizes that his mouth is zipped shut, and he unzips it. "Spy, I can't help you-I work for evil psychopath now. What're ya gonna do?" asked Crash,

"Hey-I'm a street rat, remember?" said Spyro and he rezips Crash's mouth. "I'll improvise". Then Hunter and Sparx went in one direction as Spyro went to the other. Spyro slides down a pile of coins and hides close to Malefor and Cynder. But Malefor's back is to Spyro. "Go on" said Malefor.

"And your horns...are so...twisted!" said Cynder as she puts her arms around him. She pretends to twist with her paw, but she is actually motioning for Spyro to come over. Spyro then makes his move. But Scratch sees him. "Mal-mmmmmm!" muffled Scratch when Sparx grabs him and covers his mouth.

"And the street rat?" asked Malefor.

"What street rat?" asked Cynder seductively. They are about to kiss and Spyro was about to grab the amulet when Scratch manages to knock over a bowl. Malefor turns to look, but Cynder grabs him back and kisses him. Spyro sees this and looks disgusted. Scratch and Sparx sees it too and they both look disgusted. "Yuck!" said Sparx and Scratch. Then Malefor and Cynder break away. "That was-" said Malefor, but he sees Spyro's reflection in her crown. Spyro senses that he sees him and makes a run for the amulet. "YOU!" said Malefor turning to him. Before Spyro can grab the amulet, Malefor zaps him into the pile of coins. Cynder and Crash then gasps. "How many times do I have to kill you, boy?!" said Malefor as he prepares to zap him again. But Cynder rushes him and grabs his paw whose wrist holds his dark magic band. Malefor throws her to the ground as Spyro rushes over and grabs his wrist that has the band. "Get the amulet!" yelled Spyro to Cynder. Cynder then makes a run for it. "No!" yelled Malefor. He tosses Spyro aside and zaps Cynder into an hourglass. "Ah, ah, ah, princess-Your time is up!" said Malefor and is tackled by Spyro. Spyro looks up to see Cynder trapped inside the bottom part of the hourglass. "Cynder!" said Spyro. Then sand begins to fall from the top onto her. "Oh, nice shot, Mal-" said Scratch, but he was knocked out when Sparx grabs a plate and hits him on the head. "Shut it, bird!" said Sparx as he knocks him out. Then he makes the run for the amulet. Malefor pushes Spyro off him and zaps Sparx before he can grab it. "Don't toy with me!" said Malefor, and he turns Sparx into a light-up toy version of himself.

"Sparx!" said Spyro. Then Malefor starts shooting dark fireballs at him. But Spyro dodges and shoots fireballs at him. They all rolled around and jumped over each other as they shot fireballs, trying to hit each other. Spyro does a side-flip over a dark fireball and shoots one back at Malefor. But Malefor jumps over and over him to the other side. When Spyro turns, Malefor has raised his paw and struck him. Spyro went flying and slammed into the pillar, and fell to the floor. Spyro starts to get up, but Malefor leaps on him and pins him down. "Now you shall die!" said Malefor. Then suddenly, an arrow came flying at Malefor and is impaled into his shoulder. Malefor roars in pain and looks to see Hunter holding a bow and arrow. "Don't you touch him!" yelled Hunter. While Malefor is distracted, Spyro shoots a fireball at his face, and Malefor roars in pain and lets go of him. "Hunter! The amulet!" said Spyro. Hunter then makes a run for it as Spyro tries to distract Malefor. Malefor lunges at him, but Spyro jumps to the side and leaps onto his neck and bites into it. Hunter then reaches the amulet. "I got it!" yelled Hunter. Hearing this, Malefor grabs Spyro and throws him away and turns to Hunter. "Stay still!" said Malefor and he zaps Hunter before he can rub it. Hunter was then turned into a stone statue and the amulet falls to the floor. "Hunter! No!" yelled Spyro. Then Toothless flew by and grabs the amulet. "Things have gotten cold around here, boy!" said Malefor as he zaps Toothless, therefore encasing him in a block of ice. Then he laughs evilly. "Get the point?" asked Malefor with a smirk. Spyro rushes for the amulet, but his path was blocked by swords falling to the floor. Spyro reaches for the amulet through the swords, but Malefor grabs it as he laughs. "I'm just getting warmed up!" said Malefor as Spyro charges at him. Then he breathes a ring of fire around Spyro from out his gaping mouth as he laughs once more. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly serpent?!" demanded Spyro. Then Malefor emerges from the fire towards him. "A serpent, am I? Perhaps you'd like to see how serpent-like I can be!" said Malefor as he smiles broadly, and a snake's tongue comes out from behind his teeth. Then his eyes turns blood-red and his body begins to transform. His body grew longer and most of his horns starts to disappear. Fangs grew longer and his scales became spiky and black. His horns are now curved forward, frills appears on his head and along his back, and his face turns snake-like mixed with a dragon look. Malefor then has finally transformed into dragon-like serpent. Cynder then gasps at the sight of him while still trapped inside the hourglass. The dragon-like serpent hisses at Spyro as the ring of fire around Spyro becomes part of the serpent encircling him. The serpent Malefor then strikes at Spyro with his baring teeth. But Spyro dodges the attack. Malefor strikes again, but Spyro dodges it once more. On the third try, Malefor lunges at him, but Spyro shot a fireball at his face, and Malefor roars in pain. Then the Crash cheerleaders began to appear and cheer for Spyro wearing sweatshirts that has a letter ''S'' on them. "Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake-stick those claws to that serpent!" cheered the Crash cheerleaders.

"You stay out of thissss!" yelled Serpent Malefor to Crash with a glare. Then Crash waves a tiny pennant with a ''M'' on it. "Malefor, Malefor, he's our man-if he can't do it, GREAT!" cheered Crash weakly. Spyro then uses the distraction to make a break for the hourglass where Cynder is trapped. However, Malefor sees this and swings his tail at him, knocking Spyro away. "Spyro!" cried Cynder. Spyro looks and sees that Cynder is halfway buried. Then he runs and leaps onto a large plate and slides across the floor. He turns a corner, but the pursuing serpent was going to fast to do so, and the front half of Malefor crashes through a wall and hangs outside the palace. Spyro jumps up on the serpent and slashes at his throat. Malefor then screams in agony. Then Spyro tries again to free the princess. The sand is now buried up to Cynder's head as she tries to keep her head above the rising sand. "Cynder, hang on!" yelled Spyro as he rushes to her. He was about to blast the glass with a fireball when Malefor wraps him up with his tail and coils him up. Malefor laughs hideously and said "You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!".

"Squeeze him, Malefor-Squeeze him like a—awk!" yelped Scratch when Crash sneaks up behind him and elbows him out of the way.

"Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!" said Serpent Malefor. Spyro then looks at Crash, and Crash helplessly shrugs his shoulders. There's nothing he can do to help. But then, Spyro's gets an idea! "The genie!" said Spyro getting an idea. Then he angrily looks at Malefor. "The genie has more power than you'll ever have!" yelled Spyro.

"What!?" yelled Serpent Malefor.

"He gave you your power, he can take it away!" yelled Spyro.

"Spy, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" asked Crash nervously as he hides behind a pillar.

"Face it, Malefor-you're still just second best!" yelled Spyro. Then Serpent Malefor gasps when he realizes something about it. "You're right! His power does exceed my own!" said Serpent Malefor. Then he smiles evilly and said "But not for long!". Then he starts to circle around Crash. "The boy is crazy. Really! He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the serpent" said Crash nervously as his hand turns into a serpent and he hits his head with it.

"Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be...an all powerful GENIE!" roared Serpent Malefor. Soon enough, Crash knows he has no choice. He sighs deeply and reluctantly said "All right, your wish is my command". Then he took an angry glance at Spyro and muttered "Way to go, Spy". Looking away, he zaps Malefor and his snake form dissipates. Then he turns to normal as he turns into a genie wtth a human torso and arms. His scales turning black and his eyes into fully glowing yellow eyes. By the time Cynder's raised paw disappear under the rising sand, Spyro runs over and shoots the fireball at the hourglass, therefore blasting it open. Then the sand and Cynder came pouring out and Spyro held Cynder as she coughs out sand. "Yes! Yes The power! The absolute power!" said Malefor as he transforms and he grew bigger and broke through the roof and into the sky.

"What have you done?" asked Cynder to Spyro.

"Trust me!" yelled Spyro. Then a black amulet with a black chain and purple diamond appears where Malefor's base is. "The universe is mine to command! TO CONTROL!" yelled Malefor as he conjures things.

"Not so fast, Malefor! Aren't you forgetting something?" yelled Spyro. Malefor then down at him questioningly. "You wanted to be a genie, you got it!" yelled Spyro. Then golden shackles appears on Malefor's wrists as he finally realizes what he has done. "WHAT!?"yelled Malefor as the shackles appears on him.

"And everything that goes with it!" yelled Spyro as he held the black amulet. Then Malefor, now a genie, starts to get suck in to the amulet. "No! No!" yelled Malefor as he was sucked in.

"I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want-" said Scratch as he tries to fly away, but he was grabbed and was sucked in by Malefor.

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" said Spyro. Then, after Malefor and Scratch are finally sucked in, Spyro smiles and said "Itty bitty living space".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

Freedom

Crash happily runs over to Spyro and pats him on the head saying "Spy, you little genius, you!". Then, Sparx turns back to normal. The ice melts and Toothless comes out, shivering from the cold a bit. And Hunter breaks free from inside the stone statue of himself. The royal outfit and crown then reappears on Volteer and the baby Chomper leaps on him. But Chomper was changed back into his big and true size, and Volteer is crushed under the weight of Chomper. Then the palace reappears where it used to be in the Dragon City of Warfang. Spyro holds the new amulet as he hears Malefor and Scratch's voices inside. "Get your blasted beak out of my face!" yelled Malefor's voice inside the amulet.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" yelled Scratch's voice inside the amulet.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" yelled Malefor's voice inside the amulet. Spyro looks at Crash and chuckles. "Allow me" said Crash. He takes the amulet and goes to the balcony. "Ten- thousand years in a Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" said Crash as he is now wearing a baseball cap. He winds up as if to throw the amulet, but opens his palm flat and flicks it out into the desert with his finger. Cynder then walks over to Spyro and they held each other's paw. But both of them looked sad. "Cynder, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince" said Spyro.

"I know why you did" said Cynder.

"Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?" asked Spyro. Crash pokes his head around the corner, shocked at what he is hearing. "Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair-I love you" said Cynder. Wiping away a tear, he talks to Spyro. "Spy, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again" said Crash smiling.

"But Crash, what about your freedom?" asked Spyro.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love" said Crash. Then he leans down next to Cynder. "Spy, you're not gonna find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked" said Crash.

"If you love her, Spyro, then you can do it if you want to" said Hunter.

"Yeah! This is your only chance!" said Sparx. Toothless growls in approval. Spyro sighs and walks closer to her and placed his paw on her cheek and Cynder held it with one paw. "Cynder, I do love you, but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not" said Spyro.

"I understand" said Cynder. They take one final look into each other's eyes, then Spyro turns to Crash. "Crash, I wish for your freedom" said Spyro.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I—what?" asked Crash when he thought he heard what he heard.

"Crash, you're free!" said Spyro holding the amulet up to him. Then the amulet begins to levitate out of Spyro's paws and Crash's base was wrapped up in a colorful tornado. Everyone was in awe as they watch the transformation ensues. Then the tornado explodes, and legs appears on Crash and the shackles disappear from Crash's wrist in a puff of smoke. Then the amulet falls uselessly to the ground. Crash picks it up and looks at it. He could not even believe it. He was speechless! He's actually free! "Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free" said Crash. Then he quickly hands the amulet to Spyro. "Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous. Say "I want a statue''. Wish for a statue. Try that!" said Crash.

"Uh, I wish for a statue" said Spyro.

"No way!" said Crash. Then he laughs hysterically. He starts bounces around the balcony like a pinball. "Oh does that feel good!" said Crash as he bounces around the place. Then he starts shaking hands with everyone. "I'm free! I'm free at last!" said Crash. Then he pulls out a suitcase and starts packing random things into it. "I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I-" said Crash as he packs, but when he looks down, he sees Spyro looking very sad. Then Crash starts to sadden as well. He knows what this means. "Crash, I'm-I'm gonna miss you" said Spyro.

"Me too, Spy. No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me" said Crash and they hugged each other. Then Volteer steps forward. "That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem" said Volteer.

"Father?" asked Cynder.

"Well, am I king or am I king? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy" said Volteer. Hearing this, Cynder smiles widely and runs into Spyro's arms. "Him! I choose...I choose you, Spyro" said Cynder.

"Ha, ha. Call me Spy" chuckled Spyro. Then Volteer turns to Hunter. "As for you, Hunter of Avalar. How would you like become my advisor for the crown?" asked Volteer. Hunter was silent as he thought about with a smile. But then, he spoke. "It will be an honor to serve you, your majesty" said Hunter as he bows. Then he turns to Spyro. "Spyro, I am proud for the choice you made" said Hunter.

"Thanks Hunter. That's what you always said: Always be yourself" said Spyro with a warmheart smile. Hunter then smiles more. "And that's what I liked about you. You're always being yourself. That is what makes you my dream prince" said Cynder to Spyro with a smile. Then she and Spyro were about to kiss when giant gloved hands pull everybody together. Crash was decked out in a Hawaiian shirt with golf clubs and a Goofy hat. "Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug! Mind if I kiss the dragonfly?" said Crash and his kisses Sparx on his little head. Then he puts everyone down. "Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here!" said Crash. Then he shoots off into the sky. "Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds. Hey, Night Fury: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am-I'm free!" said Crash as he flies away, leaving a trail of sparkles behind him.

* * *

Then night appears as fireworks exploded in the starry sky. Then we see Spyro and Cynder holding each other's paws as they stayed afloat with their wings. Spyro is back in his prince outfit, and Cynder is now dressed in a royal dress. Then they sing...

SPYRO: **A whole new world**

CYNDER: **A whole new life**

SPYRO & CYNDER: (with chorus) **For you and me!**

Then embraced each other, and then they kissed each other passionately. Then they flew off with Toothless flying after them. Spyro and Cynder does some heart-shaped loops as Toothless does some flips and twirls as they fly off into the moonlight. And after they have disappeared, the moon turns and reveals Crash's laughing face. Suddenly the film is grabbed "off the projector", and Crash lifts it up and looks at the audience. "Made ya look!" said Crash to the audience.

THE END

* * *

**Well, what did you think of the story? Then please review! I don't want to have zero reviews! So kindly please? THANK YOU!**


End file.
